Around the world
by TheGingerGuineaPig
Summary: Mossad are chasing Tony and Ziva around the world. They will be exploring some of the most beautiful places the world has to offer whilst being chased by mad men. Will they make it? Contains Tiva. I don't own NCIS. Please read and review defo be multi fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys you have obviously taken the time to look at my story so I will try not to disappoint. Any way I live in the glorious land of England so my English is probably slightly different also our beloved FX is a bit far behind your CBS so starting this I have just seen housekeeping. This is going to turn into Tiva also we have Ducky my fav English character I know he says he is Scottish but his accent is English. Sorry yes there will probably bits where you say no they wouldn't have said that but that's the beauty of fan fic.**

Let's begin. Ziva's POV

Mossad freeze.

"Ziva"

"Tony"

A few weeks earlier.

By 7 am I and my co-workers were at our desks working on paper work well I was. Mcgee was being Mcgee probably creating an app of some sort it was probably not the best idea to question if it was legal and Tony was staring at his scene not blinking.

"What are you doing" I asked him

"Online staring contest." Tony answered.

"What"

"The idea is to stare into someone's eyes for as long as you can without blinking. I was incredibly good at it when I was 6" Mcgee answered in the sarcastic in which he used to annoy Tony.

"What's that suppose to mean Mcgoo"

"Well you may find that most of your gaming pals are at preschool and will have to ask their mothers to turn on the computer for them."

"Well I remember I was also very good at it when I was a child" I found myself wondering over to Tony's desk.

"Oh you're so losing" and the games began.

"You blinked" Tony insisted.

"No you did"

"Yer DiNozzo you blinked" Gibbs appearing out of nowhere as usual head slapping Tony.

"Sorry boss"

"Dead marine grab your gear"

As we arrived at the scene Gibbs gave us all jobs as we waited for Ducky. Finally Ducky arrived it was not like him to be late.

"Duck what's up" Gibbs asked the question on all our minds.

"Mothers cousins have invited me over to England but they booked two plane tickets as mother may have lied to them telling them I was happily married."

"Ducky why did she say that?"

"Well it was over 30 years ago and she thought I would be happily married by the time I saw them again. Now with mother gone I suppose I should tell them the truth."

"Yer that is probably the best idea Duck."

"Yes Jefro that is not all I can't fly alone unfortunately I am a sufferer of Pteromerhanophobi the fear of flying I am okay through when I fly with someone"

"I could come with you Ducky" I heard myself say did I just say that!

"Miss David that is very kind of you but it would not be fair for you to give up a week of your holiday just so I could visit some cousins"

"I have always wanted to visit the UK."

"Well Ziva you don't even know if you can take the time off yet" Gibbs as always being the voice of reason.

"It is Vance's decision"

**Anyway if your still reading I am very surprised as it is pretty rubbish but it is going to get better. In the next however many chapters we will have big guns and a truly Lara Croft story line I just need a reason for writing this. Please review the first person to review can suggest a name and I promise I will call one of my characters it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Unbelievably Vance had said yes to letting me accompany Ducky to England and the day has come where we finally leave we said our good bye to the team yesterday. We arrived at Washington airport at 8 am went through security and boarded the plane. I'm not too keen on flying it's not the beginning up in the air it is the fact I don't have my weapons. Anyway I am putting up the walls the only reason I am here is to keep Ducky company.

When we arrive in the UK we will be picked up from Gatwick airport and taken to Sussex in the south of England. On the plane Ducky had told me tales of his time growing up in Scotland and his trips to his cousins where they played pooh sticks in the ash down forest. At about 5pm American time we landed in England it was around 1 AM Greenwich meridian time so I decided to ignore the fact that the ground crew was especially pissed off. At the airport we grabbed our bags and made our way to the front of the airport where true to their word Duck's relatives were waiting.

"Uncle Donald" A young girl ran up to Ducky and nearly through him over.

"Nice to meet you who might you be"

I am Lily your cousin 3 times removed." It had not occurred to me that Ducky had not been back to the UK for at least 25 years.

"Is she your wife" Lily asked.

"No she isn't" Lily's dad had walked up behind her now.

"Harold I have not been completely honest with you mother told you I was married as she did not want disappoint you but she did it with best intentions and I know"

Luckily Harold cut in "Ducky it is okay when we invited you we looked you up online and found you have never been married."

"Then why did you book two tickets?"

"We also found out you had a fear of flying"

"How did you found out all of this"

"Your fan page"

"I have a fan page"

"Sorry Ducky it was an April fools last year blame Tony"

"Anyway who is your friend?"

"Hello I am Ziva I work with Ducky at NCIS"

"Oh Ziva David are you also aware you have a fan page"

"No I am not" Harold then pulls out his eye phone and shows me my fan page which consists of the 3 pictures of me in my bikini in LA and the news I am happily married to Mcgee with 3 children. Tony is dead.

Clearly seeing the shocked look on my face Harold quickly states "Another April Fool?"

"Once the car is loaded we get in Ducky at the front and Lily and me at the back it does not take long for poor Lily to fall asleep considering it is 1.30 AM in her deep sleep she leans her head on my lap. For the next 30 minutes I listen to Ducky and Harold catch up on the last 30 years.

When we arrive at Harold's house I am shocked at its size it is almost as big as the NCIS building and has 2 range rovers and a porsh parked at the front. I slowly slip Lily's head off my lap and clime out the car and take my suit case out the trunk. When we enter the house I am told that there is a spare bedroom on the third floor which Harold shows me to. Once in my room which is twice the size of my own I phone Tony it is only 7 back home and after all I have to address the situation of my fan page.

"Ziva" Tony answers

"Tony" I reply

"Hey what's up it is 2AM there"

"Those pictures of LA have magically found their way onto the internet on my fan page which also says I am married to Mcgee." On the other end of the phone I hear Tony laugh.

"Tony I suggest you take it down now or I will kill you with your stapler."

"Sorry Zee" He says still sniggering.

"Take it down."

"Okay then. How's England."

"Well all I have seen so far is an airport and some especially pissed off ground crew. Talk to you soon"

"Yer bye"

"Is that Ziva" Gibbs's voice grunts I guess Tony loaded up the website. Good I thought this will defiantly get him head slapped.

"Yer boss it was a..." Before he has a chance to explain hear the familiar sound of a head slap. Ha I think and hang up.

I fall asleep not long after.

**Hey guys sorry no guns yet but I promise there will be in the next chapter if you are still reading now thank you so much and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so now our beloved Ducky and Ziva are in the UK I will tell you that we are the country which gave you the queen the band Queen (If you don't know them Google it), Fish and Chips and of course Ducky. Our capital is London our currency is pounds sterling our population is around 62 million and our climate is moderate.**

I woke up at 10 AM British time showered at changed feeling incredibly under dresses in cargos and a jumper but, none the less I went down stairs trying not to get lost after two minutes I found myself at a well laid out breakfast table. Ducky was already there chatting with Lily, Harold and woman I assumed to be Harold's wife.

"Good morning" I said in a shy voice not matching my personality but I am in a posh English mansion wearing cargos

"Good morning Ziiiiiiiiiiiivaaaaaaa" Lily ran up to me and hugged me nearly knocking me over.

"This is my mum"

"Bonjour Ziva," Lily's mother a tall brunette with legs up to her collar bone says in a French accent.

"Nice to meet you"

"Maria. Please sit down" I take a seat between Lily and Maria hoping that Harold did not tell them about my fan page.

"Thank you very much for having me" I feel in the sweetest voice I could one thing Mossad has not taught me is how to get people to like you.

"The pleasure is ours sorry I did not get a chance to meet you last night. Donald tells me you are from Israel and moved over to America."

"Yes I moved to America seven years ago." Before she has a chance for more questions a boy in crumpled PJ's appear rubbing their eyes.

"Charles we told you Donald was visiting why are you not dressed?" Harold yells at them.

"Sorry Donald, Ziva boys will be boys."

"Oh no don't worry" Internally laughing thinking if only the criminals were like this after all a tortured body is a worse sight than a boy in crumpled PJs.

"This is Ziva and Uncle Donald" Lily pipes up.

"Nice to meet you Charles say addressing me and Ducky." Before grabbing his slices of toast.

"So do you have any plans today Ziva" asked Harold.

"I thought I would explore" I replied.

"Ok we are taking Ducky to the blue bell railway it is a stem railway in Horsted Keynes. Would you like to accompany us?"

"That is very kind but I would hate to impose."

"Oh no the more the merrier."

"That is very kind thank you."

After breakfast we headed to the cars we took one of the range rovers has 7 seats.

"Can Ziva sit next to me at the back" Lily pleaded

"No she is sitting next to me" argued Charles.

"Okay how about I sit in the middle." I was starting to feel guilty about the kids ignoring Ducky but he did not seem to mind. He was quite happy remembering his child hood with Harold.

"Yes" They screamed.

Once the journey started Charles and Lily had endless questions for me like about NCIS and told me about when they grow up they will be spies.

After 20 minutes we arrived in Horsted Keynes the sight that greeted me was an old fashioned station. In Israel the trains were old but not this old. Not nice old. We walked into the station and Harold bought the tickets and we headed out onto the platform. On the other side of the platform I caught my first glance of a steam train it was like something out of a Dickens novel. I half expected Oliver Twist to jump out.

Finally our train arrived after a long trip we arrived at Milton Keynes and Harold decided to eat lunch so we sat down at a cafe. I was still being bombarded with questions about NCIS and Ducky still hadn't completely we told the past 30 years. The questions were staring to get a little repetitive but then again out of the whole of my life this has probably been one of the best bits as I am not grieving and haven't recently shot anyone. After lunch we went for a walk to another small village Lily and Charles had got over the fact that I worked for NCIS and started racing across fields.

At 4.55 we arrived back at the train station ready to take the last train of the day at 5 all six of us sat on a bench Ducky and Harold telling lily and Charles about ash down forest Maria and I were talking about Paris.

"Mossad freeze" The earth stopped moving and five mossad officers appeared out of nowhere. I reached for my gun before realising its absents.

"MI6 lower your weapons"

"NCIS" A familiar voice yelled

"Tony" I called out.

"Ziva" He replied

Before I could think gun fire had started. Get the family safe thought but Harold had already had.

"Ziva" I turned quickly to Harold and he threw me a gun. A gun why had Harold had a gun? Bloody Hell but before I had time to think Mossad training stepped in fire now questions later and I found myself shooting at Mossad. It did not take long for MI6 and NCIS (well Tony and I) to kill the Mossad officers.

I stood up from behind my cover of the bench from which I had taken out an officer. Tony ran over to me.

"Tony what the hell is going on" but a tall blonde woman interrupted me.

"MI6. Ziva David." The tall Blonde woman walked I assumed to be MI6 walked over.

"Yes what's happening?"

"Your father the director of Mossad has been left a bloody path through Europe avenging the death of his son. Last night Mossad killed a MI6 agent and a few hours ago we received news that the French secret service has also suffered a lost. We have reasons to believe that you are at risk. He is going to try and make his way over to America so we need you to run."

"Where?"

"Back to America"

"How"

"You, agent DiNozzo and various other agents from around the world will have to head east through Europe, Asia, Australia and then South America. The journey will be long as you will not be able to fly."

"What about Ducky"

"He is under no risk we will fly him back to America."

"When do we leave?"

"Now there is a car waiting for you with all you will need it will transport you to Dover where you will have to take a ferry to France and be given instructions from there."

**Well Hello again my readers if you have read up to hear I am incredibly thankful. Finally some guns and action along the way our agents will meet some of the world's finest agents trying to escape Ziva's farther. Our favourite couple Tiva will be coming up shortly and as you can imagine visiting some of the most romantic places in the world but will anything happen between them? Please read and review all you lovely readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is only one way to find out on with the story. **

We were hurried to the back of the van once inside I breathed the breath I had been holding for five minutes.

"Tony how did you get here"

"Remember your fan page"

"Yes"

"Well fan number 2 turned out to be your father and in the visitors book he left you a charming death threat."

"Tony why did you come here you put your life at risk to save me don't you think it's bad enough that because of me my father has gone on a killing spree and now I have to add to my guilt of putting you in danger." I shouted at him. Why did I shout at him he has just risk his life to save mine?

"Zee don't say that. I made a mistake once I will not let you go again. Anyway it gave me an excuse to see the UK sights I have always wanted to see a real life steam train even better with bullet holes." We both smirked at that. The driver then entered it was Harold.

"Harold?" I questioned thinking of all the questions I have for him.

"Ziva I know your probably wandering what's happening well I work for MI6 and it looks like your farther is trying to kill me to so I am being relocated to America. Donald and my family are about to board a plane as they are at no risk."Harold glances over at Tony "Agent DiNozzo I Donald's cousin Harold."

"Nice to meet you" Tony answered trying to be mature but even Harold was trying very hard to ignore the crap British accent Tony had put on. Honestly how old is he, he has just been shot at and know he has no will power to resist putting on a fake British accent.

"Like wise." He said holding out his hand with a did-he-just-do-that look in his eye. Tony shook it and gave him a famous DiNozzo smile which made Harold even more confused. He carried on none the less. "We will be travelling to France on the Euro-star then cut through Switzerland to Italy where we will take a boat to Turkey. There are survivals bags in the back search through them and pick out stuff you need." So I and Tony picked through the bags of survival gear finding sleeping bags and inflatable pillows. I curled up into the corner of my seat and I feel asleep quickly Mossad had taught me to sleep when I can.

Four hours later Harold was nudging me awake as I opened my eyes quickly I found I was snuggled next to Tony that made me jump. I mean it's not the first time I've fallen asleep next to him but no one knows that.

We boarded the train quickly and Harold told us to act as a couple to stop suspicion and that he will be sitting 3 rows back dressed as a business man. He then handed us burn phones. I feel the world spinning but it's leaving me behind. A few hours ago I was looking forward to a few peaceful days exploring England and now like the rest of my life my father has ruined it.

"Ziva"

"Yes" I snapped "Sorry I didn't mean to snap"

"I think we need to talk."

"Tony this is not the time my father wants us dead and is prepared to take out half of the worlds secret services to achieve his goal and then you stupidly put your life at risk just to add to my guilt."

"Ziva don't you dare feel guilty this is not your fault and what your father did but, if I die I want you to know that I came because... because I can't live without you."

**Hello again my readers that last bit didn't flow to well but I will try and improve it once I have finished. I know I stole the "I can't live without you" from season 7 and I know it is mega cheesy but it needed to be said. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So now Ziva being Ziva well my version of Ziva is going to be a bit like Kate from castle as I was watching it whilst writing. OMG they should so do a cross over and then Castle should go out with Ziva and Tony with Kate and then they should all relies who loves who and then return to their worlds as couples. I don't own NCIS BTW just in case you thought I did LOL. **Tony's POV.

Yesterday I was sitting at a desk complaining about paperwork now in the space of 24 hours I am being chased by the woman I love but is not talking to me's father across the world this is not even comparable to a movie.

Two hours later we arrived in Paris we got our rucksacks and then Harold sent us a text with the instructions.

"_The French secret service has arranged a safe house on the outskirts of Paris and will let us stay there for a few days so we can plan our journey follow me but stay at least ten metres behind me and I don't know what you're fighting about but try acting as a couple." _When I looked up he was standing across the road Harold nodded and mouthed "couple" Bloody Hell

"Sweet cheeks let me take your rucksack" She will defiantly beat me up for this later.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you honey" she said with an equally sarcastic smile.

"Try harder" God what does that man want me to purpose to her but, it was not long before my hand was around her waist and we were giggling through the streets of Paris. I pretty sure her giggling was fake but there was some truth in mine.

After a half hour walk we arrived at a book shop on the corner of a quiet street we walked up the fire escape trying to be silent it was 11 PM after all. The flat itself had a small kitchen, a table and chairs, a sofa bed and a dusty single air bed. I glanced at Ziva she had also considering sleeping arrangements but we were both beaten to it by Harold flopping on to the air bed.

"Good Night Tony and Ziva" Bloody Harold he had already made us act as a couple.

"Looks like it is the curse of Paris" Trying to be sarcastic is the only way I know how to treat these situations.

"No it's not" She said giving me the death glare she is beyond pissed off at me. She has been like this before it is just her taking her time for her thoughts to register.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready for bed and then to sleep in the bath."Really she's going to sleep in the bath but before I knew it she was back.

"I thought you were going to sleep in the bath."

"Looks like the only thing sleeping in there will be rats."

"Rats well at least you consider me better than them. Good night sweet cheeks"

"Good night."

**Hello again short chapter I know but I need to return to Ziva's view point well let me tell you a bit about France. They speak French their currency is the Euro its capital is Paris and it is home to the Eiffel tower. Their food is good as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates in one day well the last one was incredibly short so here is another. Hope you enjoy it and please review. A shout out to all my reviewers I have reached 5 in the space of 3 days. **

Ziva's POV.

After we said good night we both tried to get to sleep.

At around midnight I was still awake I looked over at Harold who was sleeping peacefully I then turned over and saw that Tony was watching me.

"Tony why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't and by the looks of things neither can you."

"I'm too busy thinking."

"I would ask you about what but it's pretty obvious."

"I can't help but think Mossad could storm in at any moment and I could lose you."

"Don't think that let's just enjoy every second we have."

"I don't want to die with regrets."

"Then don't."

"I want you to know how much I care about you and... and that if I don't make it back alive I want you to go on and live your life. Find someone you really care about and live the dream that I dream right the way down to the white picket fence and the black Labrador. Make Mcgee ask Abby out and stand up for them when Gibbs finds out. Tell ducky that he has helped me more than he realises especially after Somalia. Tell Abby that I'm sorry we never had that girlie day out and that she was like my little sister, protect her from the world. Gibbs will never listen to the second hand just give him this." I said handing him her Star of David necklace.

"You don't need to die I won't let your father take you away from me."

"I will die to save others. To save you. A swan's last song is the greatest". Tony had turned to me now and was wiping the tears off my cheeks. I had single handily deconstructed my wall to the outside world in a moment of weakness maybe my father was right NCIS had made me weak.

"Ziva don't speak like this I will not let you die." He said holding taking either end of the Star of David necklaces and reached around to the back of her neck clicking the clasp in place."You are too special to me I will die before you. You are my beautiful swan."

The next morning we woke up to the noise of Harold making tea and toast.

"Sleep well. I thought you weren't a couple"

"We are not "I answered quickly trying to avoid the awaked silence.

"Oh okay, you just fell asleep in each other's arms then which generally is what couples do"

"That doesn't justify a relationship" I said in a bit too defensively. That man is trying to wind me up.

"Don't bite my head off I believe you. You know that is how Maria and I met. She was gathering intelligent behind enemy lines for the French and I was doing the same for the British it was only a matter of time." Well now we know why he is trying to get us together he is a hopeless romantic but, even through that sounded like a crappy romance novel I did find it quite sweet." Anyway want some tea." He said handing us chipped mugs. Tony and I both took a sip personally I liked it but it was obvious Tony didn't.

"That is an interesting taste you have going on here."Tony showing obvious dislikes.

"Well I woke up first I get to choose the drinks" Before we knew it we were all sitting around the table in our PJs sipping our tea until eventually we decided to get ready and start planning Harold went over to his bag and pulled out a map of the world which he spread across the table.

"Okay so the plan is to get to America we are currently here in France so we need to get across Europe where along the way we will pick up other agents who are relocating to America as I told you before. We will head south to Italy and then take a boat to Turkey. Then go through Turkey to Russia where we will head south through China and India. We will then need to Island hop to Australia. Where we will take a boat threw the Pacific Ocean to Chile then Peru then Colombia then we will go up through Central America where we will start dropping off the agents till eventually we will be back into DC."

"It is like around the world in 80 days. How long will it actually take?" I can't believe him how can he make a movie reference now how can he do that?

"About the same maybe more maybe more less."How could Harold and Tony be so calm? We were being chased round the world by my blood thirsty father. My bottom lip started to tremble as I urged myself to put up the walls but before I could Tony noticed and slipped me into an embrace although all my senses told me to push him a way I couldn't bring myself to.

"Come on Zee haven't you always wanted to see the world." Tony said whispering into my hair.

That was it I pushed him away and the tears suddenly went. "Yes but not being chased by my father. Not when my life and the life of many others are at risk. Tony don't you understand how serious this is"

"Ziva of course I do. The only reason I haven't had a break down is I have to stay strong for my ninja."

"Tony's right Ziva we just have to try and say strong and try as hard as we can to return to America I know this is hard for you but don't give up the fight." Harold said in a wise old man voice.

"Sorry."

"Rule number #6 Ziva never apologise." This was one of the times in my life which I thanked Tony for his stupid jokes.

"Rule #6" Questioned Harold.

"Back in the US are boss has rules which we have to live by."I found myself explaining with a happiness to my voice even through my eyes were still glassy like when a toddler has just stopped crying.

"Let me guess one of them is never date a co-worker."

"Yes how did you know?"Tony and I exchanged equally surprised glances. This man is defiantly creepy.

"I'm MI6 I know everything."

"Really?"

"No I knew there was some reason you weren't together."

"Give it a rest."

"All right fine. I'm going to get some lunch and supplies for the trip.

"Can't we come?"

"No Mossad knows what you look like yet I am just a British business man to them. Well unless they see me buying woman's clothes."

"Okay see you"

"Cheerio." and with that he left.

"What do you want to do Tony?"

"We could watch a movie."

"There is no TV."

"Ah ninja you are not aware of this my portable DVD player."

"If you were in such a rush to save me why did you bring a portable DVD player?"

"Well I had a bit of time before the flight and I never leave D.C without it."

"You never cease to surprise me. What shall we watch?"

"Around the world in 80 days for inspiration. I will set it up you get the snacks." and with that I found myself searching through the incredibly bare kitchen. Eventually I had to settle on cornflakes so I poured out half the packet into a once white bowl and took my seat next to Tony.

"Cornflakes?"

"There was nothing better."

"Well okay let the movie begin."He said grabbing a handful of cornflakes. A minute ago I was crying now I'm at one of my happiest moments Tony DiNozzo is something special.

**Sorry I don't know why he called her a swan I guess it was cause I watched swan song yesterday and cried when Frank died and then Ziva cried and that made me cry more and then Tony hugged her and I was chanting under my breath kiss her but then they Abby and Mcgee ruined it with a group hug. I do love Abby and Mcgee but a group hug? cheesy. Did you see Ziva's hair in that scene I think they should do it like that more often?**

**Anyway back to my story the last bit Tony and Ziva sitting in a dirty flat in Paris watching around the world in 80 days eating cornflakes I hope has never been done before if it has that means there is someone out there in the world as mad as me which is highly unbelievable. Please review my lovely readers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys another update enjoy. BTW italics are because they are speaking in French.**

Tony woke up first at around 8AM he turned over to check on Ziva who was sleeping peacefully he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was even first thing in the morning with her hair all over the pillow and her body rising and falling as she breathed. He stoked her hair out of her face softly and decided to make them some coffee after all it was the only perk of waking up first.

He put the tiny kettle onto boil and picked up three mugs making sure Ziva had the least chipped one. He was about to pick up the kettle when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Tony do you love her." It was Harold.

"What?" Bloody hell where the hell did he come from Tony thought to himself he is a VERY SPECIAL agent but maybe not quite so good first thing in the morning.

"Do you love her?"

"Harold we're partners why are you trying to get us together."

"Because we both know this is basically a suicide mission we know that we are just pretending it isn't for Ziva. I don't want you to die with regrets. Forget rule #12 I have know you less than 48 hours and it is obvious how much you care for her."

"You must be joking." Tony said hiding behind his mask but Harold's silence broke him who knew anyone but Gibbs had this power.

"I love her."Tony was stuttering his words now sure almost everyone they met told them they should be together but none put it like Harold.

"Then tell her Tony the chances are we won't get out of Europe alive let alone back to America. Spend your last few days with her."Before Tony could respond they heard Ziva wake up."Tell her." Harold said softening his voice.

Ziva walked into the room just catching the end of the conversation."Tell her what?" She questioned as Tony handed her the coffee.

"Nothing Harold and I were just..."

"Tell her." Harold told him almost as an order and with that he got his coffee and left the room.

"Who is her and what do you want to tell her."

"She is you."

"Okay and what do you want to tell me." Inside she was going mad what the hell was Tony about to tell her but, she had an idea and instantly pushed it to the back of her mind it was stupid."

"That your coffee is ready." He said handing her the cup of coffee he had chickened out at the last moment. Harold was right and he knew it but he was not about to tell the woman he loved his feelings in a dirty flat in Paris; with no doubt Harold standing at the door and defiantly not in these pyjamas which were made for someone half his size. That is not how DiNozzos do it.

The west of the morning went smoothly they all got dressed and showered and y 10AM they had packed up their few belongings and cleaned the place trying to get rid of any evidence they left. of course if Mossad really wanted they could find some DNA but testing it to make sure it was Tony or Ziva but that would take awhile and time is what neither side had.

They walked to the bus stop to catch a train to the station at 10.05 AM it arrived as promised. Ziva brought the tickets for Tony and her and Harold brought his by himself they knew this would make them less memorable. They took their seats Ziva sitting next to Harold and Tony across the aisle once the bus started driving. Harold and Ziva started talking he knew that Ziva would not whim out like Tony.

"_Ziva how do you fell about him?" _Harold asked not being quite as blunt as he was with Tony.

"_Who him? _She says indicating with her figure she knew Tony could not speak a word of French but whatever language you speak Tony is still Tony.

"_Yes"_

"_He is like an annoying brother. He acts like he's 14 he is a desperate womanizer he spends more money on ties than I spend on my entire wardrobe he..._

"_What do you really think of him?" He interrupted her she sighed in return. "Ziva tell me."_

"_You want to know the other side of him that's brave." She wanted to stop at that but her gut told her to say more "he is a good friend." she said giving in to temptation. Once she started she couldn't stop. "Probably my best friend. He is my partner he has saved my life countless times I have saved his. I would take a bullet for him. He is my English dictionary. He is why I love movies but don't tell him. He is my guide to America. He is why I am who I am. He is Tony."_ The mentioning of his name made him look up.

He gave her the "why you talking about me?" look and she replied with the "not know" eye brow raise and he mouthed back "okay"

"_Do you love him?"_ He was determined to get them together he loved to play match maker even if he was a middle aged, middle classed, middle child MI6 agent.

"_As a friend yes." _

"_So you don't have any romantic feeling about him and before you answer just remember I can tell when someone lies."_

"_A little."_

"_Ziva you know the one thing I regret in life is that it took me five years before I finally asked Maria out that I wasted five years of time we could have spent in each offers arms because we were scared of what the other thought. Don't tell me that you are scared of what he is going to think because I know he feels the same way."_

"_I know I heard you talking this morning in the kitchen."_

"_And I speak French." _Tony cut in Ziva's and Harold's jaw dropped_. _

"Oh mon Dieu" Ziva stammered.

**Oh mon Dieu means Oh my god in French sorry if that offends anyone I know it is completely out of character but it made me laugh so in it went. I translated it on Google translate so it is probably wrong. They may be more French in this chapter which will also be in italics as they speak French in Switzerland (but manly German but I have learnt that after writing the chapter. Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me which I will show you with these smiley faces .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi readers another update please enjoy.**

The rest of the journey to the train station was more than awkward everyone just kept to themselves which under the circumstances was probably best. At the train station Harold handed out the tickets with minimum words and as promised sat three seats behind Tony and Ziva. As they sat down they took extremely deep breathes trying to avoid the asking the obvious question. It was going to be the longest four hours of their lives. Every two minutes or so one of the two would open their mouths to speak but nothing came out.

An hour into the train ride Tony finally snapped "Ziva do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ok then do you have your portable DVD player."

"Yer what do you want to watch?"

"Anything."

"What about Goldfinger."

"Okay" and with that he set up his DVD player and handed Ziva one of the headphones. It was easy to see the tension float away between the couple the movie finally finish half an hour before they arrived in Switzerland. They looked out the window they were currently passing through a field of sunflowers.

"Sooo good movie huh." Tony said trying to release the tension that was coming to the surface.

"Yer it was good."

"Ziva I did mean what I said about you."

"I know I meant what I said about you."

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"How about later?"

"Good idea."

Half an hour later they arrived at Zurich station and as planned they received a text from Harold.

"Hi hope you are okay we are staying in an official government safe house. We are taking a bus out of the city when I order my ticket you will hear the name of the town, I am not putting it in this text for security reasons. Then follow me but keep ten metres behind me. Tell Ziva the bus driver will speak German. At the building we are going to meet a Swiss agent who will be travelling with us."

Harold.

Tony passed his phone over to Ziva for her to take a look she read it and nodded and they walked over to the bus stop. As Tony expected Ziva listened very carefully to Harold ordering his tickets and learned the name of the town then she ordered the tickets in perfect German. They got on the bus and sat three rows behind Harold the bus journey wasn't long and they soon arrived at the town they were staying in. They got off at a bus stop which looked like it was the only bus stop for miles around a bit further down the road there was a small church and a school. All the houses were chalet style and it was obvious that in the summer months this place had a lot of tourists skiing.

Once inside the house they were met by the smell of wonderful cooking.

"Wow that smells nice." Tony said.

"_Glad you like it." _A tall skinny blond woman appeared from the kitchen_ "Do you speak French?"_

"_Yes we all do." _Ziva cut in nudging Tony in the arm to stop him drooling.

"_Nice to meet you I am very special agent Tony DiNozzo and this is Ziva David and Harold Mallard."_ Tony said holding on to the hand shake just a bit too long for Ziva's liking.

"_Nice to meet you all I am Emmalina Fah you can call me Emma." She said winking at Tony. "Dinner is almost ready if you are hungry."_So the three of them followed Emma into the kitchen Harold with an incredibly amused look on his face. Could Ziva really be that jealous.

They sat down as Emma served a homemade soup. Emma had also sensed Ziva's jealousy and decided to play with her a bit she knew it was mean but she enjoyed flirting with other people's boyfriends.

"_So Ziva that is a very exotic name where are you from_."

"_I am from Israel but I have been an American citizen for 2 years now."_

"_Ziva did you say your surname was David."_

Ziva could see where this was going and interrupted before Emma could finish "yes_ I am Eli David's daughter. My father is trying to kill us."_

"_Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that."_

"_No don't worry." _She said and sipped her drink to stop her ripping Emma's head off. That shut Emma up for a few minutes and everyone concentrated on their soup. Harold was still smirking through he never thought Ziva would be the jealous type.

"_How long have you been going out with Ziva." _Emma asked she knew questioning their relationship would get right under Ziva's skin.

"_We're not dating." _Tony said a little too casually.

"_Really? You sure act like it." _Emma said clearing away the now empty soup dishes before serving the main course.

"_You are not the first person to say that."_ Ziva said giving Harold a dirty stare. Harold was about to burst out laughing but then realised he was right they do love each other.

"_This is very nice food." _Tony_ said_ as he tried to break the tension.

"_Thank you." _Emma replied with a flirty smile if he wasn't Ziva's he would soon be hers.

After dinner they all helped clean up and Emma told them about the sleeping arrangements. "Th_ere are three bedrooms two of which are signal. I have one Harold do you want the other and you two will have to share."_

"_Okay thank you" _Ziva said returning an equally fake smile.

Not long after dinner they all went to bed Swiss TV stations aren't the best and Tony's DVD player was out of charge. They bid each other good night and all went to their respective rooms.

Tony and Ziva's room was small but could fit a double bed which was pushed against the wall, a wardrobe and a bed side table it also connected to an en-suite.

"Well this is cosy." Tony said putting his back pack onto the bed.

"I suppose. I'm going to take shower. Ziva replied taking her suitcase into the bathroom she didn't really need a shower but she needed to clear her head. 15 minutes later she came out in a baggy t-shirt and short shorts her hair was slightly wet and had its natural curl and her face was free of make-up. Tony mentally kicked himself why did he flirt with Emma sure she had 5 inches over Ziva and long blonde hair to match her blue eyes but Ziva was naturally beautiful with her large brown eyes and long curly hair not to mention the fact that she had a perfect figure.

"Are you going to brush your teeth or just mentally un-dress me?" Ziva words were harsh but they shoved Tony back into reality.

"Yer sure." He said with a grin. "I mean brush my teeth" He quickly added realising his mistake.

A few minutes later he was back and got into bed next to Ziva who was reading a book she found downstairs. He couldn't help himself but to be a little closer than he needed to be to her.

She put down her book on the covers as she was squashed against the wall. "Tony we..." She couldn't finish her sentence she just covered her face with the covers and tried to sleep.

**What do you think please leave a review and thank you very much for reading you are truly great people. What do you think of Emma (BTW Cote de Pablo is 5ft 7 and Michael Weatherly is 6ft 2 so that would make Emma 6ft in case you were interested I found it a bit worrying through that at least ten people on yahoo answers asked how tall the cast of NCIS is but I guess I did as well so I am equally sad.) BTW I'm getting board of clicking the italic button it doesn't mean they have stopped speaking French it just means I am lazy. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning they woke at 9 Am local time which with the job they had it was considered a lie in. They both got up took their turns in the shower and went down stairs to be greeted with none other than Emma in the tightest pyjamas Ziva had ever seen and to top it all off was bra less. Harold and Tony didn't seem to mind and spent a little too long looking up from their news papers. Ziva on the other hand was less than in impressed and was at this point terribly tempted to just kill Emma after all if she didn't the chances are her father will. Emma being the angel she was had cooked Tony and Harold breakfast a full English for Harold and pancakes for Tony "To make them feel at home." But unfortunately she didn't know what they ate for breakfast in Israel so Ziva was stuck with Emma's tasteless slim fast cereal. Like either of them needed to lose any weight she thought to herself.

Half way through an awkward breakfast Tony remembered there was another woman in the room (the woman he watched sleep last night) and seeing her obvious jealousy he decided to make conversation away from Emma's breasts.

"So what's have we doing yesterday?" He found himself asking in almost sarcastic tone. Not realising that his French was wrong.

"It is _today not yesterday Tony_." How the tables turned Ziva thought.

"Well Ziva, Tony." She said winking at Tony."I thought Ziva and I could spend a girlie day together and maybe you and Harold could watch a movie.

"That sounds good." Harold said as the two female agents bitch fight had distracted him from Emma's body.

"Ok I will go and get dressed." Emma said. Ziva was sure she could here Tony and Harold sigh which round her up even more if that was possible.

A few minutes later Emma came back in a tank top and shorts.

"Ok Ziva shall we go into my room." Emma said.

"Sure." Ziva replied confused by Emma's sudden kindness.

Once they arrived in Emma's room which consisted of a bed and a wardrobe Emma sighed heavily."Ok Ziva I'm sorry I have been acting like this. It is just the stress getting to me and a few days before you arrived I found out you were Eli's daughter and well what Eli did to me and Alex it's just was just too much. I'm sorry."

"Who is Alex and what did my father do to you?" Ziva questioned but half of her new she would be better off not knowing the answer.

"Alex is my partner." She replied sheepishly. Ziva had the idea that she meant was not is. "It doesn't matter." Emma said regretting that she even mentioned him.

"Ok." Ziva replied she didn't want to push it this woman had just broken her walls in front of her she didn't want to cause a break down. "I'm sorry to I shouldn't have acted the way I did either."

"Let's forgive and forget." Emma suggested.

"Yes that would be nice." Ziva replied glad that the list of people wanting to kill her had reduced by one.

"So what's going on between you and Tony?" Emma asked in her girlie gossip voice.

"I don't know, Well I mean, It's complicated, I don't think any words I know in any langue can describe it. In Paris we both told Harold we loved each other but we haven't talked about it. Every relationship I have Tony acts crazy jealous and super protective which considering the men I choose is probably for the best and when he is in a relationship something takes over me and I go mad. I don't know recently I have had a lot of eye opening and _I think I love him but what am I so afraid of._

"Falling in love and getting hurt. I know about Ray and Michael but I have known him for less than 24 hours and I know Tony isn't like that."

"How do you know about Ray and Michael?"

"I'm traveling the world with you I tried to find out as much as I could."

"Anyway what shall we do?" Ziva said trying to change the subject.

"I have loads of nail polish and make up shall we use it up since we won't be seeing a makeup brush for the foreseeable future.

"Ok." Ziva replied with slight hesitation the last person who gave her a makeover was Abby and no one makes that mistake twice.

An hour later Emma and Ziva had painted all of each other's nails and had done each other's hair and makeup. They had talked about girlie things but nothing with any meaning. "I have some dresses do you want to try them on it will probably be the last ever time they see day light."

"Okay." Ziva replied as Emma opened her wardrobe the wardrobe was full with every item of clothing Ziva could imagine but eventually Emma pulled out five dresses and laid them on the bed. The dresses were beautiful and defiantly more expensive than anything in her wardrobe and probably even Tony's.

"Like them? I have worn them all on missions."

"They're beautiful."

"Shame I can't take them with me or ship them to America. So we better make the most of them." She held the blue one up against Ziva and nodded. "Try it on." She said and left the room for Ziva to change.

A few minutes later Ziva opened the door of the room and Emma walked inside the dress she was wearing was a sapphire blue with tiny beads pattered on the skirt. "Wow you look great."

"Thanks." Ziva replied "It's your turn she said handing Emma the pink dress. Soon after both girls were sitting on the bed giggling when they heard Tony knock at the door.

"Come in." Ziva said still half laughing.

"Hi. Wow where are the dresses from girls."

"I wore them on missions and since they weren't going to see daylight again I thought we could have some fun with them."

"Well I'm not complaining." Tony said trying to flirt with both girls which made them roll their eyes. "An e mail has arrived from NCIS he said putting the laptop down on the bed." The laughter fell out of Ziva's eyes as realization crept in."

"I'll come back later." Emma said and left the room.

The e mail had been sent from an annoyance address and had four attachments it read to Tony and Ziva. "You okay." Tony asked seeing Ziva's eyes go glassy.

"Yes I'm fine." Ziva replied clicking the first attachment. It was a letter from Gibbs.

_DiNozzo I hope you know that I am bloody pissed off that you ran away to England to save Ziva completely unprepared and didn't tell anyone. But since you're there keep her safe and protect her however much she protests. If you let anything happen to her you will have me to answer to._

_Gibbs_

_David try not to kill DiNozzo however much he annoys you he is only doing this because he cares. Come back soon._

_Gibbs _

Ziva buried her head in Tony's shoulder as he clicked the next attachment from Vance.

_David and DiNozzo I am terribly sorry about the current circumstances and would like you to know that we are doing all we can to bring you home safely. Our ties with Mossad have been broken and we are investigating Eli David. I know the next few months will be hard but we are working with other countries services so you can have as safe and comfortable journey as possible._

_Safe travels Vance_

The formality made Ziva realise she was on a mission as she picked her head up and sat up straight.

"You Ok." Tony asked already sure of the answer.

"Yes I am better." Ziva replied clicking on the next attachment from Ducky.

_My dear I am terribly sorry that I got you into this and hope you are being well cared for. I'm back in America now and Harold's wife and children are living with me but I cannot help but blame myself for this as if it were not for me you would still be back in America safely. I will await your safe return eagerly and wish you the best of luck._

_Ducky_

The next attachment was from Abby and Mcgee they were sure this would hurt the most.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Ready." Ziva replied. Tony clicked the attachment and waited for the video to load it finally loaded and they were faced with the picture of Mcgee and Abby in MTAC. Abby's face was puffy and red and her makeup was all down her cheek she had her arms round Mcgee for comfort. Mcgee was comforting Abby by stocking her back his face was emotion less but if you looked closely you see the clouding of his eyes.

After the video Tony and Ziva sat in silence the video lasted a minute and consisted of Abby trying to speak and Mcgee looking shocked but they didn't need to speak it was their feelings were obvious.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Tony said trying to break the silence.

"I am not hungry." Ziva replied they both knew she needed to keep her strength up but Tony decided to give her time. Tony could feel his stomach growling but stayed with Ziva she needed him.

"You look really nice in that dress." Tony eventually said trying to distract her.

"Emma told me she wore it on a mission where she had to go undercover with her partner at a hotel. They were married assassins."Ziva voice was solemn but full of wisdom

"Sounds familiar," Tony joked trying to lighten the mood, "déjà view."

"Yes."

"What happened to her partner?"

"I don't know I think it had something to do with my father. When she apologized she said when I found out you were his daughter and after what he did to me but she didn't continue." Ziva said with all the sadness she has ever felt in her eyes as her voice began quiver. "I don't know what he did to him Tony but I know that my father's a murderer he kills innocent people. What does that make me? I'm a murderer's daughter half of who I am is down to him."

"No Ziva." He said embracing her in a hug. "Everything you have now is down to yourself and you're a better person because of it." She didn't start crying he knew she wouldn't she just buried her face into him. "Come on let's go and get some lunch." She nodded in reply she was to tiered to object. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Her makeup was slightly smudged and the dress was crumpled but to him she still looked beautiful to him.

"You ok?" Emma asked and hugging her.

"Yer I'm fine." She answered serving herself some pasta the walls had gone up quickly and she returned to the icy cold Israeli she had been seven years ago.

They ate dinner in near silence only speaking when necessary. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife no one blamed Ziva through they knew that she would recover.

Once they had all finished Tony and Harold complemented Emma on her cooking. Emma decided it was time to discuss the travel plans for tomorrow Ziva had calmed down a bit and Tony was not so tense with worry."We should leave by 9AM tomorrow there is a car around the back which we can drive to the south of Italy we will stop off for the night in Rome at a government safe house."

"I love Rome." Tony he said was after all an Italian he had only been their once when he was seven when his mother was still alive but they were his best child hood memories.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it from a safe house." Ziva said hiding through her mask of sarcasm but really her heart was beating out of her chest she was going to Rome with Tony. She never read fairytales but she guesses this is what they're like.

**Hi my lovely readers hope you're enjoying it. Shall we have a princess Ziva and prince charming (Tony)? If so I will try to keep the fluff to a minimum and will give it a modern twist and a deep meaning. Please leave a review and remember keeeeeeeeeeeeppppp smiling. BTW if you're in America enjoy NCIS 2night we are 6 episodes behind u in the UK. Let's hope it's a good lead up to the season final and let's hope it's the Tiva we have been waiting for. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but if I did they wouldn't even had filmed the first episode let alone the 200****th**** which BTW was great. Apart from why did they bring Kate back and if they were going to why did they just use old footage. I know she is probably under contract as Isles but I'm sure they could spare her for the day. **

**I'll tell you a bit about Italy it's currency is the Euro they speak Italian it's capital is Rome it is very famous for Roman buildings like the coliseum. It is incredibly beautiful and as far as I know the most romantic city in the world after the amazing Paris and doesn't every girl dream of meeting an Italian Stallion. **

The next morning was pretty straight forward everyone got up, showered, dressed and ate breakfast then Tony and Ziva started clearing upstairs and Harold and Emma started cleaning up downstairs.

Harold and Emma started at the kitchen as Emma was scrubbing the cutlery to get rid of figure prints and Harold was vacuuming the carpet. "We need to get them together." Emma said loudly over the vacuum. "Before Eli David catches up with us."

"Yes I know but, how?"

"I can think of something." Emma said with a mysterious ring to her voice. At heart she was a true romantic and after yesterday she quite liked Ziva, she deserved to be happy. Alex would have wanted that.

By 9AM as planned everyone was ready and had loaded up all personal belongings into the back of the van including the five dresses. "Does anyone want to drive?" Harold asked.

"I will." Ziva volunteered.

"Not if we want to make it back to America alive." Tony said as a joke but he really meant it. Seeing the confused look on Emma and Harold's faces he added "let's just say she was probably _an eastern European cab driver in a past life she nearly killed all of our team."_

"Hey I'm a good driver I just like to go a bit faster than most people_._" Ziva said hitting Tony's arm.

"You mean a lot, and when does nearly killing people count as good driving?"

"Ok I'll drive," Emma said quickly trying to break up the fight.

"Fine." They both said as they got into the back seats as Emma got into the driver's seat and Harold sat next to her. As soon as they got going Tony and Ziva watched a movie on the portable DVD player and Emma and Harold listened to the radio. They stopped off for lunch on the way and Harold became the driver. A few hours later it was Tony's turn to drive. After Tony got bored as he couldn't watch a movie whilst driving and as they were in Italy so the radio was in Italian which he couldn't understand he gave in and let Ziva drive there was only three hours left of the journey but, with Ziva driving they got there in half the time.

Emma took the wheel and drove through the streets of Rome to a government safe house on the outskirts of the city it was a small house painted orange but the plaster was chipping away the windows were clearly old and a few tiles were missing from the roof. All four of them walked up to the front door which painted a dark green and Emma posted a piece of paper through the letter box which had the safe word written on to Mercury (dear readers this is the messenger god and I have a guinea pig called Mercury) The door opened straight away and they were hurried inside to a small kitchen with mis-match chairs and a table.

There were two men at the table one who had hurried them in and a man who looked extremely similar to Jimmy Palmer.

The first man introduced himself as Fabio in a deep Italian voice he was wearing cargos and a tight T-shirt showing off his perfectly toned muscles. His hair was a deep brown and he had emerald green eyes just like Tony's and his skin was an olive brown. Ziva didn't really believe in love at first sight but she was pretty sure that Emma had defiantly fallen for him.

The other man was sitting awkwardly watching the four people who-had-just-walked-into his- life's expressions. The blonde woman was eye flirting with Fabio but he could see something deeper in her eyes, the brunette woman was trying with all her will power not to stare at Fabio, the older guy was standing there in quite amused at the situation and the younger one was beyond jealous. He was the definition of a green eyed monster.

He decided to introduce himself and maybe steel a second of the lime light. "Hello Nice to meet you my name is Smite." He said in a German accent. For a moment all the eyes on the room were on his geeky glasses and his red bow-tie but, he just smiled he was used to getting weird looks.

Everyone introduced themselves swiftly and they decided to speak in English. All four chairs at the table were taken so Harold and Tony decided to sit on old crates as some of the world's finest agents drank Italian wine it wasn't long before they were all a little drunk tomorrow they will be driving down to the cost and taking a boat to Greece they might as well enjoy themselves whist they can. They were going to leave the comfort of Europe soon who knows what the rest of the world will hold.

"Have you heard anything from Mossad?" Ziva asked.

"No, but we received a message yesterday that there were Mossad officers present in the city." We almost had a run in with them when I was bringing Smite back from Germany."

"That's bad." Emma said pouring herself yet another glass of wine she was really quite drunk now.

"Fabio how about you show Emma to her room." Harold said looking slightly concerned.

"Yes that will probably be a good idea." Fabio said helping Emma up.

Once they had gone the remaining four hunched round the table something was defiantly wrong with Emma. "Harold do you know anything about Alex?" Ziva asked.

"Only that he was captured by Mossad and presumed dead." Harold replied.

That caused a long silence they had all lost someone in their lives who they cared about. The words presumed dead made it even worse at least when their loved ones died it was quick and painless. "Who was Alex?" Smite asked.

"He was her partner." Tony replied remembering Kate. She is why he was so determined to keep Ziva forever even if it means he would die himself. He was not going to let Ziva disappear from the world for a long time yet.

"Something must have upset her to make her go like this I mean she was fine yesterday." Ziva said trying to distract Tony

"Maybe it's Rome. The streets of Rome are paved with secrets." Smite replied in a very mysterious voice.

"Or maybe realisation sinking in." Tony replied his mind still fixed on Kate. He remembered not long before she died they joked about going to Rome together. It took him along time to get over her death internally and even longer before he realised he was never going to Rome with his one that never was.

Then Ziva had come along in her cargos and with those dark eyes and he promised himself he would not let her go. She was staying here on this planet at NCIS opposite from him forever.

His sadness showed on his face and he couldn't cope "I'm going to bed." Tony announced before his eyes filled. The remaining three watched him leave and heard him slowly climb up the creaking stairs.

"Go with him Ziva." Harold prompted and then she found herself climbing the stairs of regrets.

This left Smite and Harold at the table. "Don't worry they are not normally like this." Harold said defending the three people he had grown to trust in the space of three days.

"No I can see it in their eyes."

"They'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning, and the world will start spinning again."

"It never stops." Smite said confused of course the world never stopped spinning what was Harold on about.

"It does when you're broken." Harold said and went to bed leaving Smite alone.

Smite just sat there alone at a table contemplating what had just happened. His world had stopped spinning a long time ago but, of course he knew it couldn't he knew that there was nothing left that fate could take away from him. He was not just broken he was smashed and left to die.

**Sorry that ending was really depressing. I might give up as I haven't got any reviews since I posted the first chapter. So if you want to know what happens please review and remember a girl can never have too many shoes or reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated for a week. Hope you enjoy it my fellow fan fic lovers. **

Tony was still up at midnight watching a single ray of moonlight daring to enter the bedroom it shone lightly into Ziva's eyes. He turned a bit more to face her she was sitting on an old chair in the corner of the room a orange blanket wrapped round her shoulders. They just starred at each other letting time fly world was waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Ziva said breaking the silence.

"No. To be true full I'm being chased around the world by Mossad and my feelings have just caught up with me."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You can come here so I don't have to see you freeze. I can't face the world alone."

"I promise as long as I am alive you will never have to face the world alone."

"That's what I'm scared of you leaving me too." She walked over to the bed and sat next to Tony rubbing comforting circles on his back until eventually he fell asleep. His dreams were filled with Kate about the time they spent together about the memories that will never be about the life that she never had. Regret stormed his mind and the thunder of sadness crashed his brain.

Ziva sat next to Tony just watching him sleep until eventually thirst took over and she decided to get some water. She walked down the stairs Mossad had taught her how to avoid making the stairs creak she arrived in the kitchen and the sight of Smite sitting at the table madly typing at his laptop.

"What are you doing?" She asked puzzled why he was still awake.

"I think I've found something. I've hacked Mossad and I just found our case file. What are you doing?"

"I am getting some water. Can you find anything?" She said forgetting about her thirst and leaning over Smite shoulder.

"Nearly, just got to get through this fire wall. Ok here we go. It's in Hebrew can you translate?"

"Sure." She said taking Smite's seat as he got up and got her some water. "Shit."

"What?" He gasped forgetting about the water and running over by Ziva's side.

"They've found us. They know where we are."

"Shit. Wake the others up tell Fabio to get the car."

He didn't even have time to finish before Ziva was running up the stairs. First she woke up Harold by running in his room and saying Mossad. Then she woke up Emma and Fabio who were both asleep on the bed she woke them up quickly and told Fabio to get the car.

Tony she thought she ran to wake him, how could she leave Tony till last? "Tony wake up now Mossad have found us."

"What?" He yelled and sat straight up right.

"Smite managed to hack into Mossad they know we're in Italy."

"What." He yelled in a morning voice

"Shut up the walls are thinner than you think someone could hear you. Harold and Fabio are loading the car we are leaving in now try to be quite they could be around the corner."

He jumped out of bed pulled on the first clothes he could find and shoved all the other clothes into his suitcase. In 30 seconds flat he was down running down stairs just behind Ziva as they walked outside the front door he realised it was dark.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know it's early."

He sighed jumping into the back of the seven seated car. As soon as he was in Fabio pulled away at Ziva like speed before he could even possibly close the door.

"Where are going to go." Tony asked

"We're driving to the south of Italy then we're taking the first boat to Greece." Fabio answered.

"Okay." He said in reply and put his head against the window trying to sleep with Mossad after him he wasn't sure when he would sleep again. Eventually he went to sleep.

"Ziva I found something else I need you to translate." Smite said passing the laptop to Ziva. Emma and Harold had also joined Tony in the land of dreams.

Ziva put the laptop on her lap and started to skim read the page, "Mossad think we will head north and back to England but, they are leaving some officers in Rome.

"Ok well we will have to hope no one saw us leave." Fabio replied.

"They couldn't have we left at 3 AM. The only people you could have seen us would be drunk." Ziva said.

"No. People shouldn't have seen us doesn't mean they couldn't. You'd be surprised how much some people remember when they are drunk." He said pointing at Emma.

"How is she?" Ziva asked concerned about her new best female friend.

"I don't know she will pull through it will just take time." Fabio replied as the world started to spin again slowly.

A few hours later they persuaded Fabio to stop driving after he nearly fell asleep twice after the adrenalin wore off. They stopped to eat lunch at the side of the road after buying motor way petrol station sandwiches.

"It's a beautiful view" Tony said looking down into the valley at the olive trees.

"Umm..." they all agreed taking in the view."

"What's that?" Ziva asked.

"Where?"

"The thing on the other side of the hill."

"I don't know there are some binoculars in the glove compartment."

"Okay." She said getting up and opening the van and pulling out a pair of army style binoculars. It didn't take her long to focus before she found what she was looking for. "Get in the car it is a sniper."

Various swearing in different languages came out as they ran into the car.

Before they all got in there was a shot and a death.

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH cliffy sorry. Who was it who died? I am the only one in the world who knows. LOL. I'm sooooooo smug grinning. Who do you want it to be? Leave ideas on the review page. Thanks for the reviews I should threaten to stop more often. I think I will start posting at different times as the website is -8 behind me. **


	12. Chapter 12

Harold laid motion less on the floor. Tony just stood there standing over him. "Tony get in the car." Ziva screamed at him from behind the car.

"We can't just leave him." Tony pleaded.

"We don't have a choice."

Tony took one last look at Harold at the bullet through the centre of his skull and ran into the car before he even closed the door Fabio drove away.

They sat there in silence Fabio reciting a pray under his breath in Italian.

Emma sat there starring out the window, her mind that had started recovering from the shock had now been pushed back over the edge and it's a long way down.

Ziva tried to calm Tony down rubbing comforting circles on his back as she rested her check on his shoulder, her tears gently dripping onto his shirt. "What will happen to his body?" Tony asked.

"It will be found and sent back to England to be buried." Smit answered.

"Unless Mossad want his body." Emma whispered this silenced them all for a bit, each one drowned in their own thoughts.

"Something's wrong." Smite thought out loud rescuing the others from the sea bed of mental instability.

"YOU THINK. Someone just murdered Harold in cold blood." Tony yelled at Smite. "Of course something's wrong Mossad are trying to kill us. We don't have anything to protect ourselves with. We cannot do anything but run and we can't run forever."

"That's not what I meant." Smite replied coldly. "That man could have killed all of us but he chose not to. They want something. If they wanted to they could open fire and kill us all."

"Well if you're so clever find out what they want." Tony yelled at him.

"They want me." Ziva said simply. Everyone else in the car had already realised it except Tony. "I could end this. My blood is all they want."

"I know." Smite said. "But why didn't they just kill you when they shot Harold?"

"Because they want her to die in pain with regrets. They want her to see the people she love die slowly" Emma added.

"Well I won't let this happen. There has to be someone somewhere who can help us. This is so bloody frustrating." Tony said practically screaming.

"There is nothing we can do." Fabio said.

"Yes there is. If I give myself up then the rest of you can live in peace." Ziva said.

"Ziva don't you dare even think about that. No one in this car is going to even think about doing anything stupid. We are going to think of a plan and do it. Smite you can hack into Mossad's website we will think of a plan from there."

"Tony like I said there is nothing we can do." Fabio replied. "We just have to keep running."

"Fine but, we can try bloody hard. I'm not ready to die."

The rest of the trip down to the south was fairly quite only a few comments about the amazing views.

They arrived at the south of Italy at a town called Brindisi from where they would take a boat and be in Greece by 7PM. They brought tickets and were about to drive onto the ferry when they were stopped at passport control stopped them.

"Sorry what seems to be the problem?" Fabio asked trying to flirt with the woman at passport control. She was young maybe 25 at most fairly average looking and most importantly in Fabio's eyes without a wedding ring. He wasn't proud of it but he had been in so many situations before where all he had to do was flirt with a woman and they would let him control the world.

"Sorry but the system won't let you through is there any where you can stay and we will try to sort it out tomorrow." The woman replied.

"No there isn't I can't stress how important it is that we get Greece as soon as possible." Fabio said he was at the end of his temper now and looked like he was about to strangle someone.

"I'm sorry but your passports will not let you travel. The next boat is not until tomorrow you will have to find somewhere to stay the night."

"Well that is *****." Fabio swore in Italian knocking over some leaflets

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Our passports are not letting us through."Ziva informed him.

"Well can't they do anything?"

"No we will have to find somewhere to stay for the night and try and get it sorted out for tomorrow."

"Well that's crap isn't it? Can you tell them that if they don't let us on we will DIE." Tony yelled pushing over the other stand of leaflets.

"No we can't surprisingly." Ziva said full hurt intended angry at Tony. Why couldn't he contain his emotions? She knew he hadn't had the same training as her but he was acting like a toddler.

"Well what shall we do?" Tony snapped

"What they tell us to. Find somewhere to stay and sort it out tomorrow." Ziva said in a calm voice

"Hey look for all I know your father could be standing outside the door with a machine gun. Harold died today. There must be another way."

"Oh for god sake will you shut up." Fabio yelled at them. "One of my dad's friend's lives down here he owns a vine yard. We could sleep in his barn for a night and no one will know."

"Fine." Smite replied he was not one for fights and was defiantly staying out of this.

"Okay." Tony said giving in.

They got into the van and Fabio drove them to the vine yard down narrow roads till eventually they arrived. The building was defiantly not built for human housing and if it were winter they would freeze to death luckily for them it was early winter and they had sleeping bags.

"Well this is nice." Tony said sarcastically. the barn if you could call it that was a stone shell.

"Hey I spent a whole summer in this building with my at the time girl friend." Fabio defended the building he loved.

"There's a reason she isn't your current girl friend." Tony sniped back.

"Hey look it is fine." Ziva said breaking it up."Smite can you get in contact with someone or some secret service of some sort and get our passports fixed. Fabio and I will try and find some food. Tony, you and Emma set up the sleeping bags." They all nodded for some strange reason. Whatever authority she believed she had she used it. Fabio and Ziva drove off Smite was busy hacking away at his computer leaving Tony and Emma looked round the barn trying to decide the best place to put the sleeping bags.

"Emma you ok?" Tony asked he had noticed she was slipping away. She hadn't talked almost at all since last night when she was completely drunk.

"Yer I'm fine. Maybe over here." She said pointing at a slightly raised bit of ground.

"Yer sure." He said moving the sleeping bags. "Are you sure you are okay? Do you want to talk? It is sometimes better to let things out." Tony said sounding hypocritical and if Ziva was here she would remind him of it.

"No I'm fine." She replied.

"Emma I know things are hard for you at the moment but you need to do something about it or else it will drive you mad."

"Tony stop asking I'm fine and if anything changes you will be the first to know."

"Fine." Tony said admitting defeat knowing he would try again later. They finished setting up the sleeping bags and just stared down into the valley at the vines the sun was starting to set and the magnificent colour was lighting up their faces.

"What was it like growing up in Switzerland?" Tony asked Emma if she was ever going to tell her anything he needed to start with the basics.

"You want to know about my childhood?" Emma asked.

"Yer sure." Tony replied like it was the most obvious thing to ask and like they were normal people.

"Ok well I grew up in a small village with my parents and sister. I went to the village school which had 36 pupils I then went to a secondary in the closest town. We had two cats and a dog."

"So it was happy." Tony asked.

"Of course, happiest days of my life, well apart from... never mind." She said cutting off quickly. "How about you?" She asked changing the subject quickly.

"Well it was great until my mum died when I was eight. After that it was just me being shipped from boarding school to boarding school. My father lost contact with me; it was me and me alone."

"I'm sorry." Emma said sorry she brought it up.

"Don't be there is nothing anyone could have done to change it." He said like a broken record whenever anyone asked him about his mother, what else could he say? He was desperately lonely and is child hood was crap and he still hadn't forgiven his father. "What's your sister doing now he asked?"Trying to change the subject.

"She teaches English at the school we went to. Did you ever have any siblings?"

"No always wanted one through." He said. The truth was growing up he always wanted a sibling so he wouldn't be so lonely but, after seeing Ari he wasn't quite so sure.

"What do you know about Ziva's childhood?" Emma asked sensing that Tony was uncomfortable talking about his past. Tony looked at her in surprise why did she ask him that question? "I know when your thinking about her I can see the sparkle in your eye." Emma said seeing Tony's confused look.

"She grew up in Israel, her mother died when she was 13 then she threw herself into Mossad training and became the ninja she is. Her sister Tali died when she was 16 which made her even more determined. Her father basically abandoned her." Tony said truthfully that was all he knew, he knew Ziva would tell him more when the time was right.

"How has she lived through it?" Emma asked shocked.

"Because she's a ninja. Her father told her to hide her emotions so she did." Tony said. "The sunset's beautiful." He said looking straight ahead. Did his eyes really sparkle when he thought about Ziva? Harold thought so and so did Emma. At that moment in time it struck him how much he would miss Harold. "R.I.P Harold you were a great man, it was an honour to meet you." He said under his breath not wanting to upset Emma.

"Yer it is." Emma replied. They heard the car pulling up at the front of the barn. "Sounds like Fabio and Ziva are back."

"Sure does." He said getting up walking through the barn.

"Got food." Ziva said handing Tony a sandwich.

"Nice, you have no idea how much I love motor way service station sandwiches." Tony said sarcastically. "Have you found anything Smite?" He asked the geek tapping away at the laptop.

"Well so far Fabio, Emma and I can get through to Greece but, the Italian secret service say there power doesn't cover non EU members. I'm trying but it looks like you guys will have to go back to England for a bit."

"What? You're kidding! The Italians will just let us die! Have you tried explaining to them we are on the run from a blood thirsty psychopath! Tony yelled at him.

"Tony of course Smite has tried look you will have to go to England it won't be long before you're back in America." Fabio said trying to defend Smite.

"No it won't be long before I am back in America in a coffin." Tony yelled he had really lost it.

"Tony calm down England is pretty safe and we can return to America soon." Ziva said trying to calm him down.

"I can't calm down. We're going to die Ziva I promised I wouldn't let it happen.

"Tony I promised you I wouldn't leave you. I promise you I wouldn't die."

**Hi that was a hell of a chapter let's try to get to 10 reviews. I know Switzerland isn't in the EU but for Emma's sake the Italians are helping her maybe because she is secretly a Italian citizen she could be... Ok so Tony and Ziva are going to live in England this doesn't mean we won't see Fabio, Emma and Smite again cause I will write another story titled "Emma and the world" in the summer holidays but for now let's just finish this story because I am lazy I am leaving the whole Tony and Ziva travelling across Europe out because I am a horrible lazy girl so at the start of the next chapter they have arrived in London. Terribly sorry what an awful person I am. Please review .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Very short mid week fan-fic enjoy **

"This is nice." Tony said entering the London flat/hideout.

"Huff" Ziva agreed it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was to sleep. The flat was on the 4th floor of a fairly average building it was on the outskirts of the city; the flat itself was small one bedroom. The kitchen was tiny but it was clean, the lounge had a 70's style sofa to match the tiny TV the two doors leading off lead to a bathroom and a bedroom. The flat was defiantly left in the 70s with the orange and brown colour scheme.

They shoved the back pack with all the belongings into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. "Who's taking the couch?" Tony laughed.

"Don't be stupid." Ziva smiled giving him a light tap on the arm.

"Oh right guess it's you then." Tony continued.

"Tony..." Over the last three nights they spent travelling across Europe they had slept in the back seats of the car. Together.

They stayed there for a second just looking into each other's eyes "Harold grew up here." Ziva whispered almost to herself breaking the silence.

"I know." Tony said rubbing her arm. Remembering the night after he died they burnt his clothes and held a mini service for him. "Are you okay?" He asked her knowing that Harold's death had been hard on her.

"Yer I'm fine."

"If you want to talk I'm here."

"Tony you always are." Ziva said getting up and going to get ready for bed.

For now anyway Tony thought to himself. Harold's death had made him realise how quickly life could be taken away. He promised himself he would treasure every second.

Twenty five minutes later Ziva came out the bathroom her hair still dripping wet but already starting to curl. "I need a hair straighter." She thought out loud.

"I like your hair curly." Tony said still lying on the bed hands behind his neck craning it to look at Ziva .

"You can brush it then." She replied with a little frustration.

"Okay." he said jumping of the bed pulling out the brush that Emma gave her in Switzerland.

"Tony you can't brush wet hair it will stretch it." Ziva said like it was obvious."You have to comb it."

"Ok then miss fussy boots." He said pulling out a comb instead.

"Do you mean puss in boots? Why are you comparing me to a cartoon cat?"

He just laughed in response beckoning Ziva over so he could comb her hair. "Do you really want to comb my hair?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yer, I used to brush my mother's hair all the time until my dad stopped me through"

"Why?"

Because he wasn't partially keen on the idea of me becoming a hair dresser." Tony replied.

"Neither was mine." Ziva said.

"Dads hey, what can you do with them?"

"Yer." Ziva sighed thinking if she was ever going to see her dad again someone would die.

"Okay then turn around miss puss in boots."

"Ok then Mr. hairy butt." She said laughing and he turned around so he could comb her hair.

After a few minutes when he was sure her hair was completely knot-free he asked "Do you have a hair tie?"

"Yer sure just don't mess up my hair." She said pulling the hair band off her wrist. Tony almost instinctively combed through her hair with his hands before he carefully twirled her hair into a lose bun like he had seen so many women in his bedroom murmuring something about being late for work or having to feed the cat.

When he finished she stood up and went over to the small mirror at the corner of the room. "It looks nice. When did you learn to do this?"

"I guess it was watching you."

"You have been watching me?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You know what I mean." He sighed he was getting tired of pretending. He knew he should just open the flood gates of his heart but, now was not the time.

**Just a short filler chapter for a mid-week fanfic. Excited about the season final "Till death do us part" Is anyone worried that Michael Weatherly, Sean Murry and Pauley Perrette haven't signed their contracts for the next 2 years yet. I hope it is not because they are asking for too much money. Anyway will someone please tell me what happened last episode because I am in the UK so are 6 episodes behind you. Please Review and leave ideas as I'm a little stuck for inspiration. (LOL like when Tony and Ziva watched around the world in 80 days.) **


	14. Chapter 14

**This will explain what Tony and Ziva's new lives will be like.**

The next morning they woke up at around six AM GMT 0.

"Nice weather." Tony said looking out the window with a sarcastic grin. It was late June how could it be raining? He looked over at Ziva lying on the bed in her French pyjamas that hugged her frame.

"Could be worse." Ziva replied propping herself up on her elbow. Being in Mossad she had experienced all weathers including hurricanes and tornados she wasn't going to let the wet British summer bother her.

A few minutes later a knock at the door made them jump. "Who do you think that is?"

"I don't know but, I'm pretty sure Mossad don't knock."

"Have your gun?"

She nodded in reply putting her figure to her lips she trod carefully to the door, she opened it carefully hiding her gun behind her back.

"Hello agent David, we meet again. Remember me?"

"Of course agent Kate." Ziva said.

"What" Tony rushed from the bedroom the last time the words Kate and agent came together had been a very long time ago. He reached the door and in front of him stood a middle aged British woman with a splitting resemblance to Kate Todd.

"Hello special agent Tony DiNozzo. Nice to meet you." Replied agent Kate.

"Very special agent." Tony corrected automatically. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Kate Tadd MI6. I met Ziva's brother when he was studying at Edinburgh University it was my job to protect him. There is a high price for the son of the Mossad directors head. Ziva and I met when she spent the summer with her brother learning English."

"Nice to meet you." Tony said timidly putting out his hand.

"Like Wise. So, Ziva how is your brother?"She asked

"Unfortunately Ari is no longer with us." Tony said seeing the look in Ziva's eyes. He knew she either couldn't or wouldn't answer the question. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes that would be wonderful." She said taking off her rain drenched trench cost and sitting on the orange couch that screamed 70's.

"I'll make some tea." Ziva murmured filling up the kettle.

"So Tony, now you are in the England for the near future we would like to offer you a job as a field agent at MI5. Of course we will try to get you back to the US as soon as possible but, director Vance and I decided until then this would be best for you." Kate announced. Wow she does get to the point quickly Tony thought to himself.

"What about Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Well, unfortunately we only have room for one field agent however we do have room for Ziva in translations."

"As a translator. I'm not sure that's a great idea she is still learning English herself."

"As a teacher." Kate replied.

**Sorry for not updating this weekend and that this chapter is awful. I really don't know what to do. Please help I might delete this chapter and have Ziva's big sister figure from Colombia turn up but, that hasn't aired yet in the UK so I don't know what she's like. I almost didn't continue as I really don't know where this is going. So please leave your ideas on the review page. **If I don't get any ideas I'm not sure if I can continue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers this chapter we have a shopping trip. Yay!**

"Where shall we go first?" He asked walking out of the flat.

"Supermarket."

"Okay do you know where one is?"

"No, but you need the exercise." She joked. He replied by automatically pulling his stomach in.

"This any better?" He asked.

"Not really." She said play slapping his stomach."

"Hey that hurt." He said rubbing his stomach. She just smiled at him in reply, as they started walking down the street. Eventually they found a Tesco (dear readers this is the biggest supermarket brand in the UK. But like the BBC they are all my favourites please don't sue me) as they walked inside collecting a basket Ziva lifted up Tony's and to look at the list.

"Right first we need rice." she said.

"Lead the way."

Before they knew it they were working through the shop together picking up various supplies exchanging playful banter. They are good like this, working together to get the job done. (sorry a bit of bob the builder. Google it)

"What shall we do know?" Tony asked carrying 4 of the shopping bag out of the shop.

"How about you get some clothes and I'll start lunch."

"Ok, meet you back at the house in 2 hours."

At exactly 1 PM Tony knocked on the door of the flat carrying 2 bags of clothes. "Someting smells good." He said as the beautiful armours of a Middle Eastern curry met his noise."

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells." She said walking over to the kitchen too serve up the dinner. Seconds later she returned holding the two plates of curry and rice carefully placing one down on Tony's lap and the curling up on the other end of the sofa with her own. As soon as Tony got his food he started to wolf it down.

"It tastes good." Tony said with a mouth full of curry.

"Thank you." Ziva replied. "Maybe to show your thanks you can use some manners." He said with a disgusted look on her face does Tony always have to eat like this. Not surprisingly he finished quickly and gave Ziva an expectant look.

"Please sir, can I have some more?" He asked like Oliver Twist.

"No, not after you just calling me sir."But he just replied with a pout and looked right into her eyes. Sometimes she swore that she worked with a ten year old but, she couldn't say no could she. "Well, there is some in but I thought I could reheat that for dinner. But since you are such a pig I guess you can have it now." He quickly disappeared into the kitchen returning with a plate piled high with food.

"We should go for a run tonight." Ziva thought out loud.

"Wait no I'm not going running."

"Hey you need to burn off this curry."

"Fine but I won't enjoy it."

"No I know."

"Then why make me do it?"

"Because it will make me happy and make you happy in the long sprint."

"I think you mean run."

"Oh it doesn't matter."

By 7 PM the weather had cleared up and although the skies were still a dark grey it had not rained for the past 2 hours and after watching mission impossible 3 and repeats of doctor who (which evolved Tony explaining a lot about the various aliens and the whole history of the past doctors) on the tiny 70s TV which only has 4 channels; they got their sports stuff on and headed out their front door down the stairs.

"How far are you planning to do?" Tony asked after a few corners already desperately out of breath.

"Not far I haven't run for a while maybe 3 or 4 miles."

"You are joking."

"Why would I joke about that?" She replied with a curious look on her face.

After 2 miles and Tony nearly losing the will to live (he had seriously considered jumping in front of a bus just so he could stop running) Ziva finally decided it was ok to stop and pointed to a small cafe in the middle of a line of shops Tony nodded and she started walking toward the cafe. They opened the cafe door slightly dap from the drizzle that had started not long after they left the flat, choosing a table right at the front next to the large windows the interior of the cafe was dated with faded paint and mis match tables but it had a homely feel to it. Tony got up and headed for the counter and brought a tea and a coffee he walked back to the table handing the tea to Ziva and keeping the coffee for him.

"My auntie owned a cafe just like this in Tell Aviv." Ziva explained "I remember when I was little on Saturday mornings as a treat my mother used to take Tali and I there and buy us a small Israeli pastry called Borekas. We used to eat on the little chairs and tables outside and watch the streets fill up with people.

"Do ever want to go back to Israel?" Tony asked.

"One day when I've settled down and I have someone to share it with."

"How about when this is all over and it's safe." He said trying to convince himself to ask her the question. He had never been nerves asking a girl out but this was not just a girl this was Ziva. He mentally kicked himself he wasn't even asking her out.

He was about to speak but before he had a chance Ziva beat him to it "Tony are you trying to ask would I like to Israel with you? Because the answers yes."

**Hello readers sorry I've been busy revising anyway I have exams this week but then it is half term and you will have my full attention, so I promise update every day. Thank you who ever left the review with the story ideas on I have got your reviews but deleted it so not to give spoilers. This maybe a bit to much like castle as I read the review and saw the last scene online and I was like WOW for like two hours afterwards I couldn't stop talking. So now we have castle and beckett lets have some Tiva. We also have Booth and Bones so I guess TV crime shows are in changing times the new fashion is to get the 2 main casts together. Also who watches body of proof because last Thursday the season finale aired in the UK and so I goggled it to see if anyone knows if Peter is going to die and heard it nearly wasn't renewed so big thanks to anyone who had anything to do with trying to persuade ABC. Please leave reviews and ideas on how I can continue.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a small thing Thank you for all the reviews and yes Tiva will eventually leave the UK but not before they have seen some of our beautiful sites e.g the Pete district, cornwall beaches and of course explored London but don't worry it wont be to long maybe a month at most (fiction time I promise they will be out of the UK by the end of me half term week) Enjoy and please leave a review. I'm going to try to do it in Ziva's POV now. Wish me luck.**

Tony just asked me to go to Israel with him I thought to myself as we started to run back to the flat which I guess I should call home now the hope of returning to D.C is slowly slipping away. I know that I could never go back to Israel I keep reminding myself. Mossad want me dead. But it's the words that counts (I think it might mean thought but I'm not sure). I think I'm starting to notice I like Tony not just like (truthfully I have always liked him). I think I'm in love with Tony DiNozzo. I'm not sure what type of love through, in English there is only one word for love it is the same for family members, friends, lovers and even pets, I'm not sure what to feel about that is love all the same? Or is love different depending on who you feel it for. I am defiantly feeling a different type of love for Tony than I did for Ray. What even is love? Is it the feeling that you would do anything for a person just so they would be happy, because if so then I know at least 5 people I love.

1. Tony

2. Gibbs

3. Abby

4. McGee

5. Ducky

Maybe I never loved Ray maybe I was just tricking myself into loving him to distract myself from Tony.

"Zi, are we going the right way" Tony asked distracting me from my thoughts.

"I think so." I said through truthfully I have become so lost in thoughts I have just kept running.

"I don't remember going this way before."

"It will be fine." I said brushing Tony off so I could go back to my thoughts.

We kept running for a bit before I gave up although I hate to admit it I'm lost. Ziva David who could navigate her way out of a dessert at the age of 9 has become lost going jogging. This is Tony's fault if he wasn't so... (What is the word?) Tony I wouldn't be thinking about him and would have looked where we were was going. I've have just admitted to myself I love him and all I can describe him as is being Tony.

"Okay, I give up we're lost." Tony said coming to a stop breathing deeply. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No." I admitted.

"Well what should we do?"

"We take the tube. I remember the name of the station closest to us."

"The tube?" He asked

"Yes Tony the tube. Like the sub-way."

"Tony DiNozzo, doesn't do public transport." Tony said.

"Well then Tony DiNozzo will be sleeping here tonight."

"Fine where is it?"

"I'm not sure I think I saw a sign a few minutes ago."

"Ok let's go that way then."

"Ya think."

"Don't go all Gibbs on me. You're the one who got us lost." Know Tony it was you. I think to myself

**Hi guys a short chapter. Who knew Ziva could be so deep. Just watched Under covers love it! So I'm trying to put a bit more old Ziva into this. Is anyone else still hung up that caskett got together? DO you think this will persuade GG that we can have Tiva. Anyway thanks to all the people who add this to their favourite stories. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys like I promised this week is half term so here is your daily update. Harold's POV. I've started writing some Castle fiction so if you watch it please check it out it is called I am always with you. WARNING: the first chapter is incredibly sad and the first 3 people to review cried. **

Eventually after nearly taking the wrong train twice they returned to their makeshift home. Tony had just finished washing his hands and had satisfied himself that he hadn't contracted a life threatening illness.

"You know that if you wash your hands to much you will get wrinkles." Ziva teased.

"To match yours." Tony teased back.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Ziva yelled jokingly throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey, watch it." He replied throwing the pillow back. They must know that they are perfect for each other. If only I could tell them. That's what I miss about life, the ability to state the bloody obvious. Mind you it's not like I didn't tell them enough when I was alive. I have never met two people so frustrating in my life well, apart from my wife and me. I miss her so much. I remember I used to bring her tea every morning just to see her smile every time her favourite song came on the radio I'd turn it up (and with her chose of music I knew it defiantly loved her), every time she cried I would be there for her, every time she smiled I would smile with her. She was all I cared about and I was too scared to admit it and, now I can't feel her touch.

I know Lily can sense me through. I went home yesterday just to watch my family sleep and when I kissed Lily good night she whispered "good night daddy, I love you."

They don't even know I'm dead yet. But I'm pretty sure Maria can sense it. She doesn't smile any more. I miss seeing her smile so much but, I know she will smile again someday I hope she will find someone who loves her as much as I did. Somebody who makes her smile.

Tony and Ziva are cooking dinner now. Pasta I think the radios on in the background. Tony walks over to the radio and turns it up. A smile appears on his lips.

_I love your messy hair, I love the clothes you wear, I love the way you smile. _The radio blurts out. A few seconds later he starts singing along. I can see Ziva smile she has her back turned away from him cooking the pasta. Suddenly he twirls her around and hands her a wooden spoon "sing along he orders."

"You're mad" she manages to slip out before she can't help herself and starts singing. They're dancing before they know it still singing along into the wooden spoons.

Five songs later they come to a stop. "You are a great dancer." He tells her breathing heavily.

"Wish I could say the same for you." She teases him.

"Hey, cut me some slack. Not everyone can be as amazing as you." He tells her leaning into her slightly. KISS! I'm yelling but they can't hear me but, it's okay because she's leaning into him too and then the moment they both been waiting forever for. His hand slips down to the small of her back, her hands wrap around his neck. Their lips meet for the first time. Their worlds collide and nothings getting in the way.

**YAY! Tiva finally. I have been behaving myself for so long since the start. I wrote this three different times in different occasions but delete them all and now finally I let myself do this. I hope it is not jumping the shark. Anyway if your reading please review, because reviews have been slowing down recently and I'm starting to get worried so pretty please with a cherry on top review. Did anyone watch the Jubilee what did you think? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, so here is my chapter of around the world for Monday the 4****th**** of June. Please enjoy and review.**

He opened his eyes and took in the beautiful sight in front of him. Her dark curly hair was sprawled across the pillow her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed. He couldn't blink his eyes were glued to her. He tried to take in every part of the way she slept how she had one hand under her pillow and how her other was snuggling the duvet.

He couldn't remember how long he had been looking at her before her eyes flicked open her dark brown eyes just met his and just for a moment she let them stay that way.

"We should get up." She suggested in a rather harsh tone.

God, does she relies how beautiful she is he thought to himself, but he remembered he didn't have to keep those thoughts to himself any more. "You look beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all women you sleep with." She said slowly getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Yer but with you I actually mean it he thought to himself. Why does she have to be so stubborn they had just spent the night together and she's giving him the cold shoulder?

She stood in the shower letting cold water run down her body. She couldn't cope with what had happened. Last night she freed her mind but, it flew back to haunt her this morning. After what felt like hours she convinced herself that she would have to face him some time or another. She turned off the shower and changed quickly taking a deep breath she pushed herself and opened the door as her tears started to fall.

"Ziva, what's wrong." He said instantly he was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers.

"Tony, it's nothing, I will be fine."

"Ziva look at me, you're clearly not fine. If you tell me then I promise I'll do everything I can to make it better. Ziva please."

"Last night was meant to happen and for a long time now I knew it would but, when I woke up this morning it-it felt wrong." She said stumbling over her words. "I meant it when I said I love you but, I didn't want it to be like this I wanted to be at home not running for my life in a foreign country." She said as tears poured down her face.

"Hey, Zee." He says standing up pulling her into an embrace. "I have been dreaming of this moment for years and I knew that when I finally said those words to you I wanted it to be perfect. I have imagined so many ways I could have said I love you for the first time on a hot beach somewhere, at home in the snow but, now I relies that it does matter where I said it because the only thing running thru my head at that moment was I love you and you told me you loved me and at that moment that was all that mattered." She looked up at him hot salty liquid rolled down her cheeks. "and even through now I am standing in my boxer shorts squeezed into the corner of a tiny bedroom that hasn't left the _70s_ I don't care because the only thing that is running thru my head at the moment is, Ziva David I love you and will do forever and always no matter where we are or where we're going and nothing in the world will ever change that.

**Sorry that was incredibly short but I am now an emotional wreck so you will have to wait tomorrow for an update. P.S Hawaii-5-0 finale aired last night in the UK. I hope they don't kill Kono or Ching's wife and OMG Shelburn was Steve's mum aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh my mind went into Hawaii-5-0 over load for a bit. Today I voted for my favourite season finale today and chose Castle and NCIS (obvs) and I havn't even seen them yet but somehow I know they are going to be my favourite. Thanks a million for all the reviews but like I said before a girl can never have too many shoes or reviews. **


	19. Chapter 1920

**Sorry my computer broke so I'll make it with 2 chapters today and maybe 2 more over the weekend. I know what I promised feel free to call me a twit. What did you think of Harold's POV because he is a lot of fun to write? P.S I read it all back last night and my favourite part was this quote from Harold "the thing I miss most about being alive is the ability to state the bloody obvious" Actually, I wrote it and Harold is just a fictional character that quote belongs to me in your face Harold but, surely that means Harold is part of my imagination so I just insulted myself (I need to sleep more) Please review **

As they left their new home the rain still poured but it was a different rain now it was a rain filled with hope. The type of rain they have in movies just before the two main characters kiss. It was a happy rain, a romantic rain. They arrived at the MI5 building not long after 8.30 as requested by Kate Tadd as promised she was waiting outside the building. The building itself was nothing special it stood in a jungle of sky scrapers not the tallest but not the smallest either.

"David, DiNozzo nice to see you again." The new Kate said.

"Like wise." Replied Ziva shaking Kate's extended hand.

"Shall we go inside to discuss your futures?" Kate nodded in reply and followed her into the building. The reception was not what they expected. Three women stood behind Ikea desks typing furiously a single security guard stood at the entrance to the lift. Was this really MI5? Kate flashed the guard her pass card and entered the elevator. At the fourth floor the elevator stopped the doors slide open slowly revelling six security guards.

"Hello, agent Kate." A security guard greeted her. "I see you have the new agents.

"Yer Harry, meet Agents DiNozzo and David NCIS."

"Pleasure" Harry said holding out his hand.

They greeted him respectfully and moved on trying to keep up with Kate.

Eventually after trying to keep up with Kate by doing an awkward running walk she came to a stop at an office door. "Here we go DiNozzo you get settled and I'll send another agent in soon." Ziva followed Kate up a narrow flight of stairs to a small classroom. There ten desks and a white board that was all no natural light just ten equally spaced laps. So when do I start. "Now." replied Kate and opened the door they came through nine eager fresh-faced students walked through the door. Each one took a desk and picked pencil cases out of the bag.

"Kate, come back." Yelled Ziva. Shit she thought what the hell was she supposed to do now. "Shalom my name is Ziva." She said to the class with a nevus smile. They all just looked at her expectantly. "Well I guess I should teach you some Hebrew." They nodded. Great thought Ziva I have to teach these people a whole new language. "Well, as you might have guest Shalom means hello or piece." A few wrote it down but most just ignored her. Then something clicked these students were intelligent they could probably pick up the language quickly. She started to talk in Hebrew for a bit and then translated what she just said. "So that's how the language sounds. Let's start simply she wrote all the number symbols on the board next to the English translation ." All copied it down, she would even go as far to say some look interested.

Here we go she thought she could actually be good at this.

**Here we go chapter 20 ish (I'm not really sure anyway) this is Ziva's POV from her diary. When I read this back it looks like 10 different people have written it guess I haven't found my writing style yet. Enjoy my fellow fan fiction readers. (try saying that really fast LOL)**

The day went quicker than I expected and I believe that some members of the class may have actually learnt some Hebrew (well I hope). Tony seemed to enjoy his day too. He tells me M15 is nothing like NCIS but it was alright.

When we left at 5PM we walked home together hand in hand. It had stopped raining by then but the sky was still full of clouds but, I'm not writing to remember the weather I'm writing about last night. I really can't believe what happened last night it was so... so I don't know mind freeing, I guess. I never thought Tony DiNozzo and I would do that. I mean I both know we have had are fair share of sexual fantasies about each other since the moment we met. But that was just teasing was it not? And then this morning when he told me he loved me my brain turned to mush and the only thing I could say was I love you to.

Now the only thing I can think is when we get back Gibbs is going to kill us.

**Here we go this is Tony's memoirs.**

1. Master the art of Kung Fu.

2. Drive a 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in _Goldfinger_.

3. Discover the meaning of life.

4. Catch a shark.

5. Date a Bond girl and/or Miss Universe.

6. Ride in a motorcycle ball of death.

7. Write letter to Roger Ebert re: his reviews of _Full Metal Jacket_ and _Benji _the Hunted.

8. Develop a catch phrase.

9. The luge.

10. Tell Dad it's okay.

11. Watch all Hitchcock films in order of release (including both versions of _The Man Who Knew Too Much_), pausing only for bathroom breaks.

12. Experience a Wonder of the World (besides Gibbs).

13. Learn to play the bass.

14. Kick McGee's butt at some video game.

15. Create DiNozzo coat of arms.

16. Ride a Ferris wheel naked. (oops…did that already)

17. Get and pass on Gibbs' recipe for steak.

18. Visit Bogie's grave.

19. Discuss Paris.

20. Give a motivational half-time speech.

21. Find Jimmy Hoffa, dammit.

22. Finish memoir.

23. Make cameo in the movie version of memoir.

24. Let friends get closer.

25. Try space tourism.

26. Tell her

Well una completa as the great Tony DiNozzo would say (oh wait that's me). So I guess I should go and complete some others but, not yet.

So... did you know Caskett got together (the beginning of the end right?) I know the great movie watcher watches a TV show but, Castle is pretty good and Stana Katic is hot (did you know she speaks 4 languages?) Ziva speaks at least five (probably more she's not telling me about). Well I guess I should stop putting off why I'm really writing. I TOLD HER. I know OMG right? (and looking at that last sentence did you know I turned into a teenage girl) Well I have told I loved her twice now. So I guess we will see what happens but, I'm not going to bugger this up. She's asleep next to me now she so peaceful in her sleep (well if I ignore the fact that there is a fully loaded gun under her pillow.)

Wait till Gibbs finds out. Shit we're both dead.

**So there you go please review and I promise something exciting will happen in the next.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, hope you hav a nice Monday if you're in either of the Americas or a nice Tuesday if you're in +GMT. I saw season 4 episode 1 and I know they were supposed to be movie nights but I seriously believe that Tony and Ziva had a fling for a bit between Gibbs leaving and coming back. I seriously believe they did. I watched it and was like wow yer something defiantly went on. I don't know who's POV this is but I might work it out by the end. **

The next few weeks past slowly, they were still trying to find their stride, but things were getting better now. Ziva's class had learnt some Hebrew and a few were getting on pretty well. Tony's job which he found out later was just gathering intelligent (meaning stake outs and watching CCTV videos) was boring him to death but he was a lot less demanding than NCIS. He only needed to work a few hours a day (apart from stake outs which went on long into the night, but he had only done two and wasn't required to come into work the next day on either occasion ) so spent most of his time at the back of Ziva's class room trying to learn Hebrew.

The thing that changed the most was them. Their relationship had started and they were more than partners but, then again haven't they always been. Most evenings they would spend cooking dinner together and then cuddling up on the sofa watching movies, sometimes they would fall asleep on the couch together. It was amazing how quickly they adapted to each other when they fell asleep at night their bodies would fit together like a jigsaw. They knew their way round the kitchen like they had been doing it all their lives. I know it sounds sappy but they were meant for one another. They were like apples and salad cream, they could work well alone but together they were perfect.

It was the weekends that they lived for. They would spend them exploring the city seeing the sights, hearing in the sounds, taking in the taste of the air. The weather had become better since they arrived and they spent most lazy Sunday evenings on the roof of the building watching the sunset with a glass or two of wine. The sunset was not the best by far but, it summed up London perfectly. It was different every time some days it would hide behind small clouds as it started its passage across the sky whereas, others it would be crisp and clean as if it were proud. They had learnt that that was what London was like. Everyone there was different it was the most multi-national place in the world and yet it seemed to work all of these people from completely different places, backgrounds and beliefs could and did live together. Sure it had its fair share of imperfections and was far from perfect harmony, but the clocks kept ticking and people kept moving and that is what they learned to love about this new city which for now was home.

They were sitting on the roof top on a lazy Saturday evening after a day of experiencing Coventry market. The market amazed them. It was set in a large ware house like building and was filled with various fruits and vegetable sellers, who sold pretty much every fruit or vegetable I could imagine and more. Even Ziva hadn't heard of some of them. The majority of the crowd of restaurant owners had done business and returned to start the cooking but a few driving a hard bargain remained. The smell that drifted in the air was just… everything if one stood in the middle and breathed in then they would be greeted by many different smells at once. They had walked through the market hand in hand and then went to sit in the park. Not doing anything just watching, just being. Recently they had come to relies that sometimes nothing needed to be done, nothing could be done so sometimes you have to stop and just take in everything and knowing this life started to suit them better.

As they walked through the park something inspired Ziva. "We could paint the bedroom." She suggested. "I'm sure MI5 would mind if we paint the safe house. The 70's will never truly be back."

"I suppose." Tony replied. "But, what colour?"

"Well we could pick up colour charts today and decide then paint next weekend."

"Ok, but I'm putting by foot down at pink."

"Fine but, not red either."

"Come on. It's a classic colour. It would help me get over my home sickness."

"How?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"It reminds me of my mustang."

"That is so… That is so Tony." She said lots for words

"I thought you liked Tony."

"Of course I do." So said and turned around and kissed him.

"Yer, you defiantly like Tony." He said pulling apart after a long passionate kiss.

**Hi guys I think that was my favorite chapter so far but, it does sound a little like a holiday broacher. Oh well. Now that brings me on to the spelling of the word colour as you know I live in the UK so I spell it with a 'u' but, that makes no sense. Does this mean I should pronounce it cul-our like a pirate. I think we should change it like with the word Sulfa but, that would give my English teacher something else to go on about. So anyway I decided who's POV it is… (drum roll please) its Tali's (did I spell her name right? You know Ziva's younger sister). Original (not!) I swear that must have been done before. Anyway she is almost as fun to write as Harold and Emma so we might see more of her. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and people who add this story to their favorites you are lovely people. P.S please suggest a colour or color for them to paint their room because I thought about it all last night and I really didn't know. **


	21. Chapter 100

**Here we go another bit of light fluff, Tony and Ziva painting their room. Enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update my life has been consumed with Euro 2012 (watching fit footballers), Summer (well making the most of the days when it doesn't rain) and school trips I had two in one week and they were both day trips where we had to leave at stupid times so my body clock is all over the place and somehow I made time for school in between all that (I wouldn't want to ruin my perfect attendence record this year.) **

"Are you sure we have the right colour?" Ziva asked Tony as they sat on their bed.

"Well, if we didn't now is not the time to complain." He said looking at the wall they had already painted. Yesterday they had spent hours at the paint shop deciding which colour they should paint their bedroom. The colour they had chosen was a not-too-bright but still warm-like-sunshine yellow.

"We should get back to work." Ziva declared standing up.

"Yer, sure." He said offering his hand to Ziva who pulled him up. Before long they had finished the second wall and we're taking a quick break. "How about I get the radio?" Tony suggested.

"Sure." Ziva replied. Seconds later he came back with the radio and plugged it in. They started to paint quicker with the radio on. Half a wall later their song came on.

_I love your messy hair. I love the clothes you wear. I love the way you smile. _Tony couldn't help but sing along using his paint brush as a microphone. "Come on Zee." He pleaded spinning her around. 

"Tony we have to finish painting"

"Come on Zee. Have some fun?" She rolled her eyes in reply but started dancing with him anyway as the song came to a close he grabbed her hands and spun her around. They fell over laughing.

They were about to start painting again when the phone rang. "Hello" Tony answered. He hung up the phone 20 seconds later. The shock of the news ate up his face. "Ziva, Monique dead."

**Ok finished that chapter sorry it was pretty awful apart from the last 3 words which I hope is original and plus gives me an extra something to write about as I have a bit of writers block. Any ideas for cures are welcome. As if I'm still suffering in the summer holidays what will I do with my time? The season finale aired in England (finally) on Friday. Wow it was amazing. Also just read it back and you know the chapter in Tali's POV and the whole 'apple and salad cream part' well I was wondering if you thought that was weird. Try an apple and salad cream sandwich they are so nice. P.S should I spell the universally accepted abbreviation for Ziva Zee or Zi?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it has taken me ages to update. Lots of stuff has been going on **

**1. School (but it is ok now it's the summer holidays)**

**2. Lots of stoolball (great sport Google it) have to play it like 5 times a week as we had lots of rain earlier in the season. **

**3. There's been a boy(he went to my old school) anyway pretty much for the last week we stayed up from 10-midnight taking on FB and now I'm not sure about him. He is so sweet and quite hot but… I don't know. Anyway now you have me for the whole summer so I'm defiantly going to finish this story probably in 4 weeks .Enjoy! **

**Massive thanks to the smellythepirate who has reviewed most chapters so merci as they say in France. Without further delay what happened next. Enjoy! P.S I was asked if I could put a chapter in about Harold family finding out about his death and I promise I will.**

"What…?" Ziva stammered as her mind went into shock.

"They found her dead in a hotel room this morning she had been snipped. I'm so sorry Ziva I know how much she meant to you."

"Who killed her?" Ziva asked her bottom lip had begun to quiver.

"They're not sure yet but, they believe it might be related to Mossad. Zee, I sorry." Tony said trying to hug her but, she brushed him off.

"Where is her body?"

"MI5 have her and are going to start an autopsy. They phoned me because they need someone to positively identify the body." Tony said as a single tear ran down Ziva's cheek. He brushed it away. "If you don't want to do it I will."

"No Tony. I can do it. She was like a sister and my father killed her. I knew what he was capable of but why did he kill her not me?"

"Ziva you can't blame yourself for this you didn't kill her."

"No but what if I caused it?" She said putting her coat on and walking out the door.

"Ziva wait, where are you going?" Tony called after her.

"To go and kill the man who did this." She replied.

"Ziva wait." Tony yelled after her. Hearing no reply he sprinted out of the door. "Ziva, wait." He yelled. He couldn't let her do this; he knew that he couldn't let her slip into the dark place. If she did she might never come out.

He caught up with her quickly "Ziva stop this. You need to calm down and think."

"Tony do not try to stop me. I need to do this. Please understand."

"I know what I say can't stop you but, you need to understand there are better ways of doing this."

"Maybe there are but, right now this is the only way."

"Ziva please listen. I can help you."

"Tony I love you but I have to do this alone."

**Sorry that was a really short chapter and pretty awful but I promise I'll do longer once I get in to full holiday mode.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys another update. Basically if anyone is interested I had an epiphany and realized that I **like the guy and I'm only 13 so have nothing to lose. Here we go then. Monique's POV. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter.**

I don't remember dying it was all so quick. The last thing I can remember was sitting in a hotel room in London reading heavily encrypted e-mails. Then the world went black for a bit and I found myself in a small flat watching Ziva sleep. I have to admit that my first thought was what the hell am I doing here then it all started to make sense. I realized that I had died.

Since I died I have just kind of been drifting, I watched Ziva and Tony painting their room yesterday, I always knew they were meant to be together (wow that is a cliché I guess it's hard to have an original thought when you're dead) but, then the phone rang. I knew it was going to eventually just not so soon. I guessed that Interpol would get a bit suspicious when I didn't show up at the meet that morning but, I never thought they would investigate it suddenly with such urgency. Then I heard their conversation about Ziva's father. He had sent someone to kill me. I never liked him but how could he do such a thing. It is one thing to kill someone another to kill someone you know.

**Tony's POV.**

She wouldn't listen to me but, I knew she wouldn't. I don't even know where she's gone I tried to follow her but I lost her at the tube station. I tried calling the burn phones that Kate gave us but she's not picking up.

What if I can't find her? What if she does something stupid and she dies? What if… STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF TONY. Thinking like that is not going to help me. I just have to find her and stop her before she slips into a dark place.

**Ziva's POV**

I don't know where I'm going I just know that I will not stop till I get there. He killed her. My father killed Monique. How could he? Growing up I was always his solider. I always did what he told me and now all he does is try to break me.

I know where I am now I can see the Thames. I can see the glitter dancing off the murky water. I close my eyes; I can just imagine the warm dirty water pulling me in letting me be a part of it. I could stay there forever dancing through the water. Watching boats go by over head. Then my father wouldn't kill anymore. Then the world would be safe. I want to feel free I want to jump. There is a bridge over there close to the horizon. It will be a great way to die being swallowed up by a famous river. I hope no one finds my body I want to stay there. Here we go off to the river.

**Three different points of view in one chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Last part a bit creepy I kind of imagined it being read out in a creepy doll voice. Anyway please review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Just read a fan fic and noticed how similar Tali and Prim (from the hunger games) are and I just wondered what people think about that. Anyway, here we go enjoy! P.S in the next few chapters I'm planning to switch POV after like to paragraphs. Please tell me what you think of this if you like it then I do it more if you don't I'll pretend that it never happened.**

"ZIVA STOP!"Tony yells at me but, it's too late now. I can almost taste the freedom. The river is lulling me in. "ZIVA STOP!" He yells again but it's too late my arms are spread wide and I can feel the breeze run through my hair. But…

He stopped me. He grabbed me at the last minute he pulled me off the railings. My only chance to save others and I can't even do that right. "Tony let me go I want to be free." I tried to yell at him but my voice was just a quiver. He was holding me in his arms. He wouldn't let me go. "Tony please…" I tried to reason with him but it didn't help.

**Tony's POV**

She was about to jump when I found her. My Ziva, the Ziva I love and care for was going to take her own life. What if I hadn't got there in time? What if she had jumped? What if she had died?

I wouldn't be able to live without her. I would've had to jump in after her. If she died I would have.

**Ziva's POV**

He has his arms round me still. I don't know how long we have been standing here 15 minutes, an hour, more?

As the seconds go by I am almost thank full that he is holding me I may even be starting to feel safe again. Tony has always had that effect on me; he always makes me feel safe. He is my stone, my favorite knife, the little voice inside my head that told me not to jump.

**Tony's POV **

I have her I my arms now. She is safe. I can feel her heart beat, but somehow I'm still l not completely reassured, it feels like there is something different about her, like she isn't the same person. They always say near death experiences change people but, I didn't think like this. She feels like a different person to the one I woke up next to this morning. Her grip is not as strong. Is it possible that her strong mind may be slipping away?

God Knows how long we have been standing here but I never want to let her go again. I know at some point we will have to start walking home but not quite yet. Not now.

**Ziva's POV **

Maybe jumping wouldn't have saved me maybe it would have only made it worse. I know I sounded so sure before but now…

Would my death make my father even more determined? Would my death have save any lives or would it have just wasted mine?

**Tony POV**

I can't tell what she's thinking I can almost always tell what she's feeling. Every time I look into her eyes I almost know exactly what's on her mind. I can barely bring myself to think this but, what if its different know, what if the Ziva I know and love is gone? Only time will tell.

"Zi, we should go home now your freezing." I whispered in her ear. She pulled away from me slowly and nodded her head like a small child.

"Tony I'm… I'm sorry."She Stammered

"I know Ziva, I know, but you don't have to be I will always forgive you, no matter what you do. I will always love you." She had turned away from me tears were forming in her eyes. She was scared but safe and that was all I care about now. I wrapped my arm round her tightly not wanting to let go and, with that, we walked slowly of the bridge into the murky grey mist that was forming through the streets if London.

**Hi guys, you didn't really think I was going to kill Ziva. It would be like ****Sir Arthur Conan Doyle killing off Sherlock Holmes (ok so I wouldn't be paid 100 of 1000 of pounds to bring her back) but never the less it would have suicidal to the story line. BTW if you didn't know Sir Arthur famously killed him off then was paid lots of money to bring him back. Please review this lovely website has made it even easier to review. I really want to know what you think about the different POVs. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys you all watching the Olympics. Don't worry I won't do any more chapters like the last one, after getting a helpful review from a guest to the website and re-reading it I vow not to do it again. It shows your reviews really help. P.S I got a review a while back about Washington D.C not having an airport which firstly I think is stupid (it's a capital city for god sake) secondly thanks for the review little geographical tips really help.**

**Monique's POV**

They arrived home late at night. The sun had long gone from the sky and the paint had dried. Their bedroom was in the same state they left it a dust sheet scattered with paint, the small amount of belongings they had collected in the middle of the room stood there helplessly abandoned.

Tony still had his arm around her not wanting to let go. "I guess we could call in sick tomorrow and finish it." He stated. She nodded in reply. Not willing to face the prospect of tomorrow.

"I guess we have to sleep on the couch tonight." He tried to say humorously but, failed. He slowly led her back into the living room taking off her coat for her and letting her lie down. Then he too took off his jumper and snuggled next to her. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay there all night, only for as long it would take her to fall asleep.

She fell asleep quickly, but he held her there for awhile. He could barely keep his eye lids open any longer as he slowly rolled onto the old carpeted floor using his hand as a pillow; he fell into a deep sleep.

She had been up staring at him for a while, watching him sleep. She had thought about getting up, but realized there was no point. He opened his eyes slowly at around noon. Blinking rapidly as the midday light shocked his eyes. "Morning." She muttered to him.

"Good Morning, sweet cheeks." He murmured a reply. It was clear the previous day's events had taken a lot out of him. "What time is it?" He asked his eyes still adjusting to the light.

"It is nearly noon." She replied.

"Suppose we should get something to eat."

"That would be good." She said.

The day past quickly, nothing happened, nothing of importance. There was still the same clingy air about the place. An air that drifted around holding the stench of depression and little light, it was sad to see.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I don't know." she said absent mindedly.

"It's the opening ceremony for the Olympics tomorrow I guess we could watch that."

"Yes, ok Tony. We shall watch the opening ceremony."

**Sorry I'm a bit stuck for inspiration. So next chapter an Olympic special which hopefully will inject it with a bit of colour because this chapter was dull. So please review and I'll try and get it up quickly. If you want something light hearted read my Castle fan fic boys, lipstick and dad. **


End file.
